Farce of Reality
by Tallace
Summary: When a boy from our world gets sent to another under mysterious circumstances he must find a way to deal with living in two places at one and get back home in one piece...Will he succeed? Or will the Hunters and Tenno prove too much for him? (SI) Warning: May contain Violence, Swearing, sexual references, so forth. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own RWBY in any way, shape, or form, please give full credit to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum.

I don't own Warframe either, give full credit to Digital Extremes.

Warning: Expect references to series that I don't own and take no credit for, which will be listed at the end of the chapter they appear in.

* * *

I groaned as I layed back in my seat, feeling more isolated than the only man in an all-girl school...Wow, never heard of that trope before...Anyway, I was sitting at the desk in my room, watching as the black screen of my computer was soon replaced with my desktop. Next to the desk was the only window to my room, blocked with a black, translucent curtain, under which was my bed...Yeah, my room was small, I didn't own much either, so it was kinda cramped...I was used to it though, and I wasn't about to make a complaint that would cost my parents money, it was either this or the couch, and i'd rather have a bed.

Anyway, I was groaning because my game had crashed, like it did occasionally. My reflection was present on the dark areas of the screen, My long, bronze colored hair traveled halfway down my back, though a majority of that was pulled over my shoulders, my bangs were pulled behind my ears, exposing my forehead, my sideburns were bushy and almost black in terms of color, my thin mustache and 'beard' followed a similar trend of looking more black than anything, my dark, hazel eyes were half-lidded, demonstrating that I was fairly annoyed by this point, I pushed up my black, rectangular glasses, something I needed to do often because they never sat still, a notch was missing from the top of my left ear, I wore a white shirt with the image of a skeletal samurai on it, my black cargo pants were baggy, they also had a multitude of pockets and were held up by a black, leather belt, my feet were covered by white socks and my black tennis shoes were somewhere across the room, honestly they probably ended up under my bed from when I had kicked them off.

If you couldn't tell, I was a guy, one with a skeletal build but one nonetheless...Why bring that up? because my only persona, Tallace, was a girl...Yeah, I didn't exactly share a lot of traits with her, but at least I had reasons.

I sighed as I rubbed the back of my head while staring at the screen, "Well...Shit..." I had been trying to level up a few things on Warframe and had made it with a group of randoms to Wave 24 when my game crashed, it didn't help that I got downed before that happened so now it probably looks like I had rage quit...And I got zero EXP out of the deal, "Well, that settles it, start fucking leaving at Wave 20..."

I glared into the screen, wondering whether I should go back to the game or finish watching RWBY Season 2...There were pros and cons to each. On one side I could have a level thirty Nyx Prime...On the other end I could get the last few episodes of one of my current favorite series...Hmm...Psychic, Space Ninja VS Combat Skirts and badass weaponry...

I shrugged before pulling up Google Chrome, "Well, Nyx can wait...I put this off for long enough." I stated to myself, taking a break from Warframe. I pulled up the playlist on YouTube and was about to continue from where I left off, but as the video opened my internet went out, causing me to slump in my seat, "..." I glared at the bottom of the screen as the message from the provider confirmed my suspicion...That we had a shitty provider...

I could feel my right eye twitch as I got up and threw myself onto my bed, an exhausted expression on my face. I had now exhausted all options...All that was left for me was boredom...

A lone sigh escaped my lips as I stared up at the ceiling, a year since high school and I had nothing to do, nobody was hiring around here and I didn't have any money to try attending an artsy school...Then again I guess I was better suited for writing anyway..."You know...I have a good life, but I wish it wasn't always so boring..." I stated, peeking out the window to see that rain was starting to fall, followed by the sound of thunder, "Oh...That would explain why the internet's out..."

I couldn't help but wonder...What would it be like to live in another world? Sure there was sorrow, boredom, and war no matter where you go but wouldn't it be awesome to be something of a hero?...I really should get a life, huh?

With a frustrated sigh I rolled over on my bed, folding up my glasses before laying them on the nearby folding table. I closed my eyes, deciding to sleep through the boredom rather than deal with it.

That was the plan at least...

A bolt of lightning struck the window, the crashing noise of thunder almost made me jump out of my skin as I shot backwards, landing on the floor. I blinked as I sat up and looked to the window but as I had my eyes widened even further...It was glowing, it was glowing with a bright, white light, like the lightning had struck it and froze, permanently illuminating it.

"Wow..." I said to myself, still feeling freaked out, but realizing it was probably a dream...I mean I had managed to close my eyes, and the flash of lightning realistically can't last as long as it was considering I had stared at it like an idiot for about two minutes straight...Yeah, not making the best decisions right now...

Before I could react i heard a voice, it echoed but I couldn't make it out. Trying to hear it better I cautiously inched towards the illuminated window, letting out a shout of terror and surprise as an arm reached out and grabbed me by the collar, I tried to pull back but another arm emerged from the 'portal' and snatched my glasses, as I was caught off guard from this gesture several more arms pierced the light and took hold of my arms and even pulled my hair as they eagerly forced me into the light.

I couldn't help but scream as the feeling of being pulled vanished and the feeling of falling kicked in...Did I mention I have a fear of both falling and heights?

As I fell I found my decent piercing the clouds over some forest, I blinked and paled as I cut through the air, approaching the green canopy at a rather worrying pace, *I'm fucked, aren't I?* were my last thoughts before I closed my eyes and hoped that this was all just a dream...

The feeling of smacking into several branches, tumbling, before getting snagged pretty much told me that I was far from asleep, but given the pummeling I had just received and the fall I may just pass out and thank whatever deity is out there that I survived.

Before I knew it my world had faded to black...

* * *

I slowly came back to life as my consciousness returned, causing me to cringe slightly...I wasn't where I last was, I would know because the breeze was gone and I could feel something against my back, which was a lot better than hanging upside down with my ankle snared on a branch. The surface was a bed, that much was obvious, but the big question is where I was and how I got here.

Finally opening my eyes I slowly sat up and looked around, still feeling sore from my fall...I was in a room that was mostly white, hell, give everything here it was quite obvious I was in a medical facility, likely a hospital. I blinked before looking down, my chest and shoulders had bruises, as did my arms, but most of my torso was bandaged up with only a little blood leaking into the material, causing me to twitch when I realized that I should probably lay back down before I accidentally reopen my wounds.

I let out a sigh as I gave the room another look over, *Weird...How long was I out for them to have got me out of a tree and bandaged me up?* I wondered to myself. I blinked as a moment of silence fell upon me and my eyes went wide, I looked the room and myself over again when one major detail finally sunk in...

Everything looked different, it was like something made in MMD or something like that!

My eyes then went towards the door again, just in time to see a doctor strolling by...That's when I noticed the dog ears drooping down the side of his head, causing my eyes to widen before he vanished, *...No way...This style...Those ears...* everything started to add up, though I was a mix of terrified, amazed, and confused by the result, *A-Am I in RWBY!?* I asked myself internally, doing my best not to alert anyone.

* * *

Alright, first chapter is finished. Now some of you may wonder why this introduction is so RWBY heavy, don't worry, I work in odd ways...Besides, I gotta get combat experience on the Hunter's levels from somewhere, where better than space ninja? }:3

Feel free to drop a review, i'm far from perfect and i'd like to hear your thoughts. Have a good day, I hope to see you in the next chapter. :3


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked as a man in a white coat wandered in the room with a clipboard, he was more than likely a doctor but there was a reason why I had a hard time accepting this...His attitude read that this man couldn't care less about what was going on around him...This lethargic aura of his made me wonder if he was actually doing this job to help people or he just wanted something that paid a lot.

He was a rather tall individual but seemed to lack muscle and fat, his skin was a pale white that suggested he spent most of his life indoors, bags formed under his dark, blue eyes that seemed to be half-lidded as he looked down at me, he must've been either tired or bored...His short, dark blue hair looked almost black, sticking out of the corners of her head were a pair of rabbit ears of similar color, meaning this doctor was also a faunus. Moving on to clothing, like I had stated previously, he wore a white coat that you would expect of doctors, under that was a red tie over a black shirt, his pants were dark blue, and his shoes were black.

The doctor took a seat at the nearby desk and kicked up his legs, looking very unprofessional, "Alright, so your the kid that fell from the ozone layer and somehow survived...Without his aura even activated..." he stated in a bland, uninterested voice, "So, I need to ask...Any head injuries, internal pain, missing memories?" he asked as he started clicking his pen with the start of each sentence.

Normally, something like that would annoy me, but i'm hardly in any place to file a complaint...I shrug, "I dunno, aren't you the doctor?" I would get asking if I had any missing memories, but everything else should've been apparent if they actually examined me.

The doctor chuckled, "Been awhile since I had a smart-ass in my office, to be honest, I was expecting a complaint about calling you a kid." he stated with a small smirk, "We checked everything and all that, but nobody believes it, that's why i'm asking."

"In all honesty, with what I went through i'm just as surprised to be alive as well." I stated with a shrug, "I feel pretty banged up, memories are still in place though."

As I had stated this the man slowly scribbled something onto his clipboard, "Hmm...Good, cause that just proves that your an extremely lucky bastard." he stated in a deadpan manner, "Anyone else would've been splattered across the forest floor if catching the branches didn't split them in half due to the velocity of which you'd be travelling, hell, those branches saved your life, if you had fallen to the forest floor you'd be food for the Grimm." he stated, his tone and expression not changing.

I shivered, not really wanting to think about that, "Thanks doc..." I stated with a grim expression on my face.

"Don't mention it." he replied casually, I wanted to facepalm so bad but it was obvious he was doing this on purpose, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing my frustration, "So, how'd you get in the sky anyway?" he asked, breaking the silence he had created.

I blinked, *Hmm...Nobody would believe me if I told the truth...Damn...Now I kinda wish I said I did lose some memories.* I thought to myself, trying to piece together an excuse of sorts.

"And also..." he stated, drawing my attention back to him, "There are no records of you anywhere, so this excuse better be a good one if you expect me to believe you." he stated with a serious voice.

I internally groaned, *Well...Shit.* I thought to myself, hoping I could figure out some way around this. Eventually I sighed, "Well...Would you believe me if I said that there was an interdimensional catapult involved?" I asked, having no excuse that would make logical sense.

The doctor blinked before turning his head, looking at me like my fall HAD caused brain damage after all. Eventually he laughed, putting his feet on the floor before turning his chair towards me with a small grin, "Oh, this outta be good..." he stated while trying not to chuckle at the ridiculousness of my statement.

I quickly formulated a short version of the story, leaving RWBY out of the equation, "Alright, so I was minding my own business at home, playing games and watching videos, when a bolt of lightning struck my window." I stated, the doctor raised his eyebrow and spun his wrist as if telling me to go on, "I don't know how or why but after the lightning struck it my window started to glow, ad when I got near it I got dragged in and ended up in the sky."

The doctor blinked as silence fell over the scene, he kept a straight face as he stared into my eyes, "Alright...Now i'm debating whether your a good liar or if you need psychiatric help." he stated in a straightforward manner. He sighed as he turned back to his desk and chuckled, "Your eyes don't seem to be lying, but I gotta ask...Even if that story was true why would you walk right up to your window if something like that happened?"

I was about to say something but stopped halfway before redirecting my gaze to the ceiling, "Why did I do that?" I asked myself, genuinely stumped.

The doctor chuckled, "Well...Whether you need mental help or not isn't my choice, there's someone else that'll be determining that later on." I blinked as I shot a gaze at him, he must've noticed because he carried on, "Someone important's gonna be here to check up on you, when you meet him be sure to thank him for having the footage that saved your ass."

I could feel a chill run down my spine, "Uh...May I ask for a name?"

The doctor spun his pen between his fingers, "Ozpin." he stated in a manner so straightforward I couldn't help but cringe.

*Of course...* I thought to myself as I stared at the ceiling, my expression unamused, *This is a self-insert, isn't it?" I wondered to myself, cringing at the thought.

The doctor chuckled, "Though I must admit, using lightning and portals as a way to cross worlds...Classic concept." he stated with a laugh before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

I blinked as I let out a groan of annoyance, "Yup, it's a self-insert..." I stated in a deadpan manner as I could feel my enthusiasm failing me, *Alright, calm down...If it's Ozpin then everything's alright, he saw me fall from the sky...My story might get past him...Who the fuck am I kidding? If this really is a self-insert than he's gonna believe it...And my neck's gonna be on the line...*

I was hardly excited by this...I had no combat experience aside from fighting with wooden swords because i'm a geek, so Beacon would not be a good place for me...Maybe there's the chance he won't believe it...Then the stereotype would be broken.

I then blinked before looking myself over under the cover...Yep, still got my skeletal, pathetic build. I then looked across the room at a mirror, my face hadn't changed either, causing me to smile before locking my arms behind my head, "Well, at least one stereotype's already broken." I stated to myself, "Ain't no girl falling for this."

...Now that I think about it I can't help but feel kinda sad, but it's not like it's anything new so whatever...Besides, there was more pressing matters on my mind right now...Like figuring out how to deal with Ozpin.

* * *

Surely enough in a few hours a certain person entered the room...Alone...It was Ozpin, his expression was as blank as I thought it'd be. He took a sip of his coffee before moving to sit in the doctor's chair, "Good afternoon." he started, "I'd like to ask your name."

I unconsciously gulped, *Straight down to business, huh...* I thought to myself as I debated whether to give my actual name out or not, it's not like it really hurt anything but...I would rather not have anyone addressing ME while I was here, "Everyone calls me Gheist." I stated with a straight face, it wasn't exactly a lie since that was the nickname I had through High School.

Ozpin stared for a few moments before blinking, "Alright, Gheist, what's your real name?"

I bit my lower lip, "...Jon...I don't really care for my last name though." I stated, hoping to avoid giving it out, "But it starts with 'G', so it might as well be Gheist." I stated, insisting on that being my name.

Ozpin chuckled a little, "Your not making this easier you know?" he asked, probably realizing I was hoping to avoid this conversation. I nodded, in return he reached for something he had entered the room with, an I Pa-I mean Scroll, and played the footage of me falling from the sky, "Alright then 'Gheist', would you mind explaining how this came to be?"

I blinked as I watched my descent, "Well, I can't promise you'll believe it...But I was launched here from another world." With this Ozpin's right eyebrow rose. Look, I knew that straight up telling someone I was from another world was a bad idea, but what else could I really say? I took in a breathe before giving him the same story I had given the doctor, "-and that's how it all started, I know it must sound loony but honestly, what do I have to gain from lying besides a free pass to die on the streets?" I asked with a serious expression.

Ozpin blinked as he scratched his chin, soon he pulled something out of his pockets that made my eyes go wide, "By any chance...Are you familiar with this item?" I had gasped as he held up a disc, it was the game 'Dying Light'.

I had practically shot up, "That's-!" I felt a pain in my gut that forced me back down, "Ow...That's Dying Light, a game about parcour and zombies." I stated, excited to see something from my world...Hell, this was all the proof i'd need, this game couldn't exist here otherwise because of copyright laws. I blinked as I looked at Ozpin, "But how did you get your hands on that, it shouldn't be able to exist in your world..." I stated.

Ozpin nodded as he placed the disc on the doctor's table, "This fell from the sky, it was a case similar to your own, however it had fallen into the city and no one had any way of using it, our technology wasn't compatible." he informed, "So it would seem that your story may be a little more credible than you believed."

I blinked from confusion, "Does...Does this happen often?" I felt as though asking this was really important, because if this did happen often then I would have to question everything I thought I knew about the world...

Ozpin shook his head, "No, you and this disc were the only two cases...So far." he stated, "Now then, Gheist, do you have any plans?"

...Oh no, I read enough fanfiction to know where this is going...

I slowly shook my head, "Not really...Why?" I asked, my right eyebrow raised.

Ozpin shrugged, "Oh...No reason...But I would like to ask you a few questions..." he stated, "Mainly about your world of course."

I blinked as I braced myself, "I'll tell what I can, shoot."

* * *

After explaining quite a few things Ozpin looked to be deep in thought, I explained how we lacked aura and Grimm, I told him about our wars, I even told him about how our world didn't have Faunus, but what seemed to surprise him most was our enthusiasm in exploring space, "Well, that's basically everything." I stated, locking my arms behind my head again.

"Hmm...Your world is quite different from our own..." he stated, "So tell me, what was your first impression of the Faunus?"

I blinked, "Not much, I mean the doctor was still a person." I stated.

Ozpin chuckled, "I see...A percentage of Humans from our world think quite the opposite."

I growled lowly, "Yeah, well those jerks can have their knees busted." I stated in a deadpan manner, "Racism...Bullying...Those pricks are the plague of society." I stated, putting my real views VERY lightly...

Ozpin smiled, "I see..." his face then turned serious again, "Alright, now i'd like to ask you something...What's a hero to you?"

I blinked, confused by this, "A hero...?" I repeated, only getting a nod in return, "A hero is someone that helps others, regardless of their background, standing up for the people that can't stand up for themselves instead of just watching like a coward." I stated my honest opinion, it was no secret that I despised bullies and racists, i'd even go as far as to call them villains.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, "Do you consider yourself a hero?"

I blinked, confused yet again, "Of course not, I mean how could I defend anyone?" I asked, raising and arm, "These aren't arms, they're bones with sleeves, when push comes to shove i'm all bark and no bite." I stated honestly, "I'm just not close minded like the idiots I hate, but I couldn't really stand up for anyone."

Ozpin sighed before shaking his head, "Where does it say that heroes need to use violence?"

I shot him an unamused expression, "The hidden line between 'Stand up' and 'self-defense'." I stated, "The point is i'm a coward, if someone's bigger than me you can bet i'm not about to challenge them unless i'm sure i'm not getting hurt."

Ozpin smirked, "Really...Then tell me, would a coward have gone near their window?" I blinked before realizing what he had been talking about, "You talk down to yourself because you fear getting hurt, but your not as bad as you say you are."

I chuckled darkly at that, recalling the time I did fight back and almost got expelled, "Oh trust me, i'm plenty bad..." I said quietly.

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee, "Regardless, I must ask again now that you've had time to think about it...Just what will you do now that your lost in an unfamiliar land?"

I was silent, I had been searching for a response...But I had none...What was I supposed to do? I had no lien, friends, family...I had nothing here to support me, and getting a job? Ha, I didn't have any documents or records for a resume, the most i've ever done was mow yards and chuck firewood onto a truck...I was screwed...Meaning there was really only one response, "I can't think of anything..." I stated honestly, really wishing I had something else to say.

Ozpin gave a small smile, "I see...Then i'd like to make you an offer." he started, "You see, I run a school that trains Hunters, Beacon Academy...I can provide you a place to stay on campus, however, whether or not you'd like to risk your life is entirely up to you...If you chose not to become a hunter then i'll let you stay until you can earn the money to leave."

I blinked, there was really no other alternative...And at least he was being reasonable, it'd make no sense to recruit someone with no combat experience and tell them they had to become hunters...All I needed to do was save up money and leave...Right?

I hesitantly nodded as he extended his hand, I reached for it and welcomed his firm handshake, "Alright, that sounds like a deal to me." I stated, "But...Please only call me Gheist..." I urged, "I don't want people I may never see again calling me by my name...It'd be too personal..."

* * *

Yay, chapter 2 is out! xD

Anyway, next chapter comes Warframe content, so prepare thyselves! xD

I hope you enjoyed, I hope to see you all next time. :3


	3. Chapter 3

I let out a sigh as I stared at the ceiling, it had been an hour since Ozpin left and I was getting bored...The doctor had come in a little while ago and basically left saying i'd be stuck in here until I recovered, I expected as much but he also hinted that i'd be alone for awhile...Basically I had no reason to be awake right now...

I can't say that i've been awake for long but it's not like I really had anything to do...Hell, sleeping would probably just help with the healing, right?

Just thinking about it was making my eyelids feel heavy...It was just like home, sit still long enough and it doesn't matter if your tired or not, you'll pass out eventually, and thinking about it only made it worse.

Eventually it was too much and I passed out, watching everything fade as my eyes shut.

* * *

Almost immediately I regretted falling asleep, I felt an immense pain in my gut that made me assume I had rolled in my sleep and reopened my wounds, "Ah! Doctor, if your out there-!?" I started to yell...But then I realized something...Even without opening my eyes I could feel that I was on my left side, but I was on a hard surface that was also pretty warm. I decided it was time to stop screwing around and open my eyes, which widened as I realized why the air had also felt different here, "W...Wha..." I slowly stuttered as I took in my new surroundings.

The room was made of mostly metal, pipes and devices poked out of the walls, admittedly some of the metal looked more like concrete...More importantly this all looked familiar, down from the military feel of the place to the pipes...But one VERY important detail was the thing that had caught my eyes, I had turned to see a metal structure behind me, I recognized it as a cryopod...But most of the pod was destroyed, the room was damaged as well, like someone had set off an explosive in the room.

I blinked as I slowly got to my feet, almost collapsing several times, "What...This is...Warframe?" I asked myself as I took another looked around...Then I looked down at my pained torso to see my skin wasn't exactly looking it's best, it was bloodied as though it had been charred and removed...But it twisted in a spiral-like formation towards the center...The weirdest part of this wound was the odd, dark grey substance that was seeming to grow, "...What is this, Dark Sector?" I asked with a chuckle, however the pain caused me to start coughing mid-laugh as I almost collapsed.

I let out an annoyed sigh as I looked around again, I would've been freaked out if I didn't fall from Remnant's o-zone layer first...Speaking of which, didn't I get dragged to Remnant? Why was I in Warframe now? The most important question was why I was on a Grineer ship...I mean, was I in that cryopod?

The questions began to spin around in my head but my thoughts were cut off when I heard something, I soon realized that the door to this room was wide open, the panel next to it was bent and busted, likely from whatever had fucked up the room, so it wouldn't be shutting any time soon...Not that I would know how to operate it...Point is i'm pretty sure I heard Grineer speaking and getting seen wouldn't be doing me any favors.

I bit my lower lip as I looked around, hoping for a hiding spot...That's when I noticed a bit of grating that had lifted, given the way it bent upwards...I think an Ember was running around through here with World on Fire active...It also matched the scorched appearance of the room, so it was either that or someone fired off an explosive. Without further thought I could hear voices raised in alarm as footsteps went from slow to sprinting, gulping and shutting up my monologue of describing things and questioning, I quickly made my way to the grating before sliding under it and into a vacant space below the room, my only complaint aside from the darkness being how freaking warm it was down here.

I was on my hands and knees to minimize my presence, light came through the grating so I needed to blend in with the darkness down here as much as possible, swinging my bangs in front of my face like the girl from the ring I managed to hide my pale face in the shadows as I stared up through the grating to see a squad of Lancers and Troops enter the room with their weapons ready. I slowed my breathing as I watched them search the room and inspect the damage, the hair on the back of my neck stood up as sweat from the heat and pressure started to run, I was genuinely afraid of what might happen if they found me.

*Alright, let's think about this logically...* I started, *I may or may not be a Tenno for whatever reason, but even if i'm just Human the Grineer could use my genetic could to fix their own genetic code's deterioration...Making them a much larger threat...The bigger question is how they'd extract my genetics...* My whole body paled even more than it was naturally thinking about this, *Yeah, best not to get caught...*

With no further room for mental debate I looked down and started crawling further into the darkness, not as worried about how hot it was down here as I was about getting caught and potentially torn apart.

* * *

Exploring this 'vent' was actually not as boring as I would've wanted, occasionally there were sparks from wires that had apparently been knocked loose by something, occasionally I would see and hear Grineer running overhead and the presence of a Heavy Gunner and a couple Scorpions caused me to unconsciously shiver, *So this is a relatively decent level area...Fantastic, more reason not to get caught.* I thought to myself, *How the hell do I get out of this situation? I don't know how to use this future shit and I doubt the Tenno even know I exist...*

As if on cue I heard something like an intercom, followed by a male voice, "Have you still not found the doctor or his subject!? Move it!" the booming voice ordered, "The Tenno will come looking for their missing rats soon, I don't trust you not to screw this up!"

I internally chuckled, *Such a good motivational speaker, you must be a riot at parties.* I thought to myself a sarcastic smirk. I could see soldiers of multiple types running around above as I continued down the vent, the most alerting being a bombard, *Damn...They are really after me, huh?* I wondered to myself, *Guess that makes me the 'subject'...*

As I continued to crawl I hated to admit it but I actually felt pretty safe, there were none of those assholes with the throwing weapons so there weren't any of those rhino-kubrow running around...I still haven't scanned them in-game so I never learned what they were called...Oh well...Point is they weren't around to simply sniff me out, so I was go-

As if to prove bad things happen to people that don't deserve it, a panel in the 'vent' collapsed, being without caution I had leaned too far and ended up collapsing with it, falling to the floor of a hallway below. I slowly got up and rubbed my head, the numb pain in my stomach was at least reassuring me that it was healing...But I had greater things to worry about as I slowly turned my head to the right, having heard a noise...Across the hallway I found myself in a staring contest with a group of nine Grineer Butchers...

We both occasionally blinked as my face paled, "Uh...Can we talk about this?" I offered, lifting my hands up in defense.

The Grinner blinked before sharing a look...

* * *

I breathed heavily as I ran as fast as my legs would take me, *Thank god that I worked off my asthma!* I thought to myself as my brain ran as fast as my legs, which had been the strongest parts of my body. I looked behind me, not that I needed to, to see the group of butchers chasing after me, shouting angrily and swinging their space cleavers in the air. A drop of sweat ran down my face as I looked forwards again, "Just my luck!" I hissed lowly as I concentrated on turning the corners as quickly as possible, looking for the best chance to hide while they were behind.

I couldn't help but notice that this was the fastest I ever moved in my life, my legs were screaming at me but I think they realized that with them being part of me they would also be screwed if they stopped working.

Then the thought crossed my head, *How the hell am I outrunning a group of militarily trained, augmented cyborgs again?*

Shaking the logic off I decided that it was probably best not to question it, I soon saw the opportunity I needed as I had ducked into another hallway and jumped into a previously opened Grineer container, quickly pulling it shut, locking me into the darkness...Luckily it looks as though someone had blown a hole out the back of it, so I wasn't lacking oxygen.

I blinked and held my breath as I heard the angered yelling turn the corner, I then heard the group of angry Grineer run past the container as their voices slowly vanished down the hallway, giving me the perfect amount of time to lean back, letting out the breath I had been holding as I rested my legs, *At least it's cool in here, I was getting sick of those vents...* I thought to myself as I examined the hole, *Wonder how this happened...Don't they just open these things?*

* * *

\- Unknown P.O.V. -

I was resting in my clan's dojo when I heard a familiar ringing that caused me to sigh, "Yes, i'm here...Obviously..." I stated, a mildly annoying voice escaping my lips.

A window appeared in the corner of my vision, in it was a woman dressed in purple clothing, a helmet masked her eyes...The Lotus, calling me out when i'm trying to take a break...Again...I sighed as I sat up, "I'm starting to get the impression that you do't like me, Tenno." Lotus said with a small smirk.

I shook my head, "No jokes Lotus, you of all people know that i've had a rough day." I stated, trying to mask my annoyance, "What is it, a new alert or invasion?"

Lotus frowned, looking serious once again, "Something like that...The Grineer have acquired something of great value...And a Human." The last part had made me jump, "I know what your wondering, and no, this Human has a pure genetic code, pre-dating the Orokin Era."

If I had water I would've done a spit take, "How exactly did they acquire a Human!? And how is that not something of great worth, you know full well what they could do with access to pure DNA!" I asked, freaking out only slightly.

Lotus frowned, "The other thing they acquired was a container from an Orokin Derelict...Something that they had leaked into the air."

I paused for a moment before my eyes had opened wide, recalling the only event that I knew of where an Orokin Derelict was relevant, "Where is the ship and how many others did you tell about this!?" I asked in a hurry.

"I resent the Ember and Limbo that had gone through the ship at first on an Assassination Mission, you and a Rhino will be joining them shortly, your objective is to not only find this Human but destroy the container that had been recovered, we can't let the Grineer figure out what they have." The Lotus instructed, a dead serious tone.

I nodded before taking off in a sprint, I heard another ringing noise in my head, "Operator, the Lotus has told me-" a familiar, synthetic voice started.

"Not now Ordis, just get ready to take off, we're in a hurry this time!" I stated, not feeling in the mood for Ordis's shit either.

The Cephalon chuckled, "Like every Alert you do?" I only growled in response, "Understood Operator, i'll be waiting for you in the docking bay."

* * *

And, with the snap of my fingers, shit just got serious. }:3

I'd like to congratulate the reviewer that guessed that sleep would be involved, I honestly hadn't been expecting anyone to straight up guess it, but don't worry, if you haven't figured out what happened already you'll figure out how these events came to be soon enough. ;3

Anyway, I hope to see you all next time, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. :3


	4. Chapter 4

I silently lifted the lid of the container, looking around cautiously, I saw no sign of Grineer, I couldn't here them either, and by this point I was pretty convinced that they weren't exactly stealthy bastards...So I slowly stood up, looking around and wondering what I should do next, *Alright, I can't just sit in a container forever, they would check eventually...Probably.* I thought to myself, *Pretty sure combat's out of the option too, i'm relatively convinced that even if I got a hold of a weapon and figured out how to use it the recoil would likely rip my pathetic arms off...*

Before my planning could continue I heard an obnoxious noise that was ever so familiar by this point, somewhere in the facility someone had set off the alarm.

I blinked in confusion, *Wait, but it's been awhile since those Butchers lost me, it couldn't have been them, so does that me-*

My thoughts were interrupted by the intercom, "Tenno skoom!" the angry voice howled, "How dare you intrude on this research ship, scamper off before I come down and punish you myself!"

I grimaced at the threat, if this was anything like the games he wouldn't come down no matter how much time was wasted, more he'd bitch about it and the Tenno would go for him to get his loot...Speaking of which, I don't think I heard this voice before, he didn't sound like Sargus, hell, he sounded more angry than Vey Hek, he didn't sound fabulous like Regor either...And he was speaking in English mostly, so he wasn't Kril...

*Who the fuck is this guy...?* I wondered to myself, blinking in confusion. I shook my head violently, snapping out of it, *Wait, could this be a distraction so I can try to find somewhere to hide while the Tenno deal with the threat!?*

Almost immediately I could hear angry Grineer voices, I quickly ducked back into the container, silently punching myself since I said I was going to find another hiding spot. I could hear way more noise this time as soldiers ran past my hiding spot, the ground shook a little in fact...I shivered slightly as the noise stopped, the stampede was gone...I was sa-

Almost as soon as I had thought that my eyes widened as someone opened the lid of the container, immediately my gaze locked with the unamused gaze of a Grineer Scorpion, she kept a relatively blank expression as she stared down at me, her left hand a fist at her hip, her right hand wrapped around a dangerous machete...She stared at me for a few moments before a smirk crossed her lips, "I saw you hide, I wasn't cloned yesterday."

I bit my lower lip as I examined her, oddly enough she didn't look too bad...Wait, this isn't the time for thoughts like that, "No...No you weren't..." I stated, not really sure how to get out of this situation.

The Scorpion chuckled darkly, "Are you going to do this the easy way? Or the hard way?"

I blinked repeatedly and gulped, shrugging before slamming the lid shut, I could hear her sigh from the other side before the machete was lodged into the lid. I quickly mustered my strength into my legs as I pushed through the back and took off down the hallway, not looking back at the Scorpion, she knew what I was going to do, there's no way she missed the hole in the back of the container. The second I looked over my shoulder I saw her rip line heading my way, I gasped as I jumped to the right, narrowly avoiding it as I continued to run down the hall.

The Scorpion smirked, *Interesting...* as her rip line retracted she was counting down in her head, "Alright, the hard way it is!" she exclaimed before giving chase.

I ran as fast as I could, thanking the fact I had dodged that damned grappling hook because lord knows I never could in game, I looked back to see that my pursuer was wearing that smirk from before, she was like a predator chasing her prey, which was me sadly, *Fucking dammit, figures the one time a girl's chasing me it's because she wants to hurt me!* I hissed mentally, remembering that she likely doesn't need me in one piece for them to extract my DNA.

As I ran through the halls I couldn't help but feel that she was toying with me, enjoying the chase, there were several times she could've possibly tried to spring onto my back but the opportunity was missed each time, "You'll have to stop running eventually!" she shouted.

I grit my teeth, she was right, my stamina wasn't exactly perfect and she hardly looked warn out at all, not that I should expect less from some kind of cyborg. I hurriedly raced my mind to figure out how to get out of this situation, that's when I recalled that I still had everything in my pockets...While I wasn't exactly happy to part with any of my belongings I didn't exactly much of a choice.

I reached into my pocket, drawing the Scorpio's eyes, she likely thought I was reaching for a grenade, not knowing I wasn't affiliated with any form of military, instead I pulled out my white sunglasses, unfolding them as I tossed them behind me, imitating that awesome thing that Wesker did in Resident Evil, just not as cool. The sunglasses had the intended impact, the Scorpion dodged them, as she did this I quickly jumped off the nearby wall, catapulting me into her and tackling her to the ground, "Gah!" she let out a screech of surprise as she fell to the ground, releasing her machete as I rolled over her and onto the floor behind her.

I quickly got back up and picked up the machete, "Sorry, but I don't think you need this!" I shouted with a salute as I took off. The angered Scorpion growled as she sprung to her feet and came after me, still disarmed, but she had her rip line so she still had an advantage over me.

I glanced over my shoulder, realizing that she was already on my trail again and gaining, I bit my lip as I spun around and threw the machete, trying my best to trip her up...Not the best idea...She jumped over the flying blade and used her rip line to hook the wall behind me, pulling her towards me at a speed I couldn't replicate, the result? She extended her arms, grabbing both of my shoulders as she brought me down, I was essentially pinned.

The Scorpion chuckled as she stared down at me, "The chase was fun, but i'm tired of playing around." she stated, a victorious smirk on her face.

"Uh...Am I interrupting something?" Both of us blinked in surprise, our eyes followed the voice to see a Tenno leaning against the wall, an Ember. She chuckled, "no seriously, if you two need some alone time or something like that..." she dragged on, rolling her left hand, the Brakk in her right hand, an amused tone in her voice.

The Scorpion bit her lip, clearly not liking the odds of being unarmed in the presence of a Tenno, especially one with that weapon. She was about to try using me as a hostage when suddenly I felt a weird rush running through me as my body became intangible, the Scorpion fell through me and gasped as another face made his presence known, a Limbo, "Oh, i'm sorry dear lady, but we'll be taking your friend now." he stated while tipping his top hat.

The Scorpion sprung away from my location, narrowly avoiding a gilded bolt, I sat up and looked down the hallway to see an Excalibur and a Rhino Prime running towards the location, the Excalibur was armed with a Soma Prime, the Rhino had a Boltor Prime, which he was now firing without thought at the poor girl. The Scorpion's eyes widened as she preformed a series of flips, the last bolt she dodged left a scratch on her cheek and at that point she decided to cut her losses and run for it, avoiding fire from the two gunners as the Excalibur started shooting at her as well...Needless to say I just saw the most badass Scorpion considering she managed to get down the hall and out of fire.

I soon returned to the physical plane and was offered a hand by the Limbo, "Sorry to scare off your girlfriend." he mussed, chuckling lightly.

I shook my head, "Oh, you have no clue how glad I am you guys showed up when you did..." I stated, regaining my breath.

The Ember decided to join in the teasing again as well, "Oh? Let me guess, crazy ex?" she asked with a laugh...This was odd, I thought Tenno were mute.

The Excalibur tapped his right foot, "Guys, stop fooling around, we can joke once we get off this ship!" the Ember and the Limbo groaned while the Rhino Prime simply nodded.

The Limbo then paused, "Wait, we can't leave just yet..." he stated, looking towards me, "I recognize his face, but I am almost certain he looked a little...Different..." he then looked me up from head to toe, making me feel kinda nervous, his eyes then landed on the spiral of organic metal on my stomach, "Hmm...In fact, it looks like we were a little too late some time ago."

The others seemed to notice as well, I blinked in confusion, "Uh...What exactly are you too late for?" I asked curiously, knowing full well what they may have meant, surely enough when the Rhino tapped my stomach with the barrel of his gun I got my answer, "Ah..."

The Excalibur shook his head, "Well...At least he's not infested..." he stated in annoyance, "But if this is on record then we need to destroy this ship and kill anyone that may have the data on this experiment."

The Rhino grunted before taking off down the hallway, now coated in his iron skin, I watched as he vanished down the hall, followed by the noise of gunfire, angry Grineer, and screams...A lot of screams...I shivered before looking back towards the others, the Ember looked like she wanted to join but was barely holding herself back, the Excalibur had facepalmed again, and the Limbo was simply standing there, being fancy, "So..." I started off, "What should I be doing exactly?" I asked with a left eyebrow raised.

The Limbo and the Excalibur shared a glance before shrugging, the Ember decided to speak up, "Well, you should come with us, we gotta recover the parts to your Warframe after all." she stated as if I was missing something.

My eyes widened from shock as I recoiled from that statement, "My WHAT!?"

The Limbo decided to fill me in, "The Grineer seem to have acquired what was used to create the Original Tenno from a Derelict Orokin Ship, they must've had your body long enough to experiment on you as I am certain that there was a shell around your body similar to an unrefined Warframe..." he stated, "They must have dissected this shell to leave you vulnerable, as well as make it easier to research your biology to track the changes, in other words they turned you into a Tenno."

"An unofficial Tenno..." the Excalibur added, giving me what i could only assume was a glare.

I raised my hands defensively and stepped back, "H-Hey, what're you mad at me for, it's not like I asked for this!" I growled, not feeling like putting up with this 'blame game' shit.

The Limbo cleared his throat, rather vocally and angrily, "Anyway!...We had seen you in stasis the first time we arrived, but the doctor researching you was less than happy about our intrusion, after a battle with her and security she decided to blow the lab up and take you with her." the Limbo stated, which explained why the lab looked so fucked up, "But as the explosive device she used was triggered I sent you to the rift, thinking I would be able to save you...But something went wrong and you vanished entirely from existence...It's actually surprising that you are still alive."

I gulped, not exactly sure what to think about that...Then a question crossed my mind that made my eyes widen, *Was I still in the Rift when I was falling towards Remnant!? it'd make a lot of sense seeing as energy recovers in the Void, and for all I knew Energy could translate to Aura in Remnant...* I scratched my chin, "I see...That explains a lot actually..."

The Limbo tilted his head in confusion, "Oh?"

Excalibur growled, "Alright! Cool!" he stated with a stomp, "Important stuff to do now, enlightenment later!"

Ember, seemingly seeing this as the order to go took off with a jump in her step, "Sweet, time to catch up with Iron-Buns!~" she stated as she ran down the hallway faster than i've ever seen an Ember run.

The Excalibur then ran off as well and the Limbo tilted his head towards the group before banishing me, "I take it you have no combat experience, seeing as you threw a machete...Just stay behind us and everything should work out, that's how it tends to go." he instructed.

I blinked before nodding in acknowledgment, glad I wasn't being tossed a weapon or anything...Until I passed the Scorpion's machete, which she had apparently not recovered. I blinked before picking it up and looking around before deciding to take it with me, glad that it entered the Void with me as I touched it for some reason.

* * *

I watched as the Tenno basically destroyed everything in their path, marveling at their destructive advances throughout the ship, I was always hanging back, just in case...Didn't want to get shot should Banish wear off while Limbo was busy.

Occasionally I saw a certain Scorpion following, shadowing us, at one point I shrugged and dropped her machete, nudging my head in the opposite direction...Sure she was the enemy but I kinda hoped that she'd take off, being the first generic enemy with any character i've encountered. I think she got the message because after that there were completely no signs of her, she likely decided to cut her losses and not even attempt to engage the group or acquire the data stored here, which brought something of a smile to my face since it felt like I saved someone.

Eventually we arrived at a large room, there were numerous screens in this place, a large chair in the back. Sitting in the chair was a heavily armored Grineer with a large left arm, it looked like it was some kind of shield and hammer...Like an arm-mounted Jet Kittag with a spanning shield with segments attached to the head of the hammer. Over all he looked sort of like a member of the Gustrag 3, but cooler...Until I heard his booming, angry voice and realized this was the guy from the intercom, "Tenno skoom, you dare show yourself in MY presence!" he shouted, slamming his arm into the ground, shaking the room, "I'll splatter your corpses across this galleon!"

"Oh yes, because you did so well in 'coming after them'." I stated quietly, earning a chuckle and a fist bump from the Ember.

The large Grineer stood up, glaring at the group, his eyes even landed on me, "Ah, and you even brought the subject to me..." he hissed in delight.

The Limbo raised his arm in front of me, "Oh, i'm afraid you misinterpreted the situation...You see, he's with us, and we're the only ones escaping this ship..." he stated calmly.

The large Grineer let out a boastful laugh before stomping, the shaking of the ship wasn't the only thing that reacted as a large gun on his back slid over his right shoulder and aimed at the Tenno, "That's a good joke!"

With no more room for conversation the machine gun mounted on his shoulder started firing at us, the Rhino had activated his iron skin by this point and jumped in front of the bullets, bouncing them off his armor as he returned fire. The bolts from the Boltor ricocheted off the bosses heavy armor, causing the Rhino to snarl as he put his gun away and pulled the Jet Kittag off his back and charged the boss, striking him with the heavy weapon and causing him to stagger, the Rhino winded up for another swing, activating the thrusters in his weapon to deliver a heavy blow to the bosses right shoulder, forcing the gun to aim upwards as it was deactivated from the blow.

The Excalibur growled, "Dammit, Lotus, what's with this?" the was silence, obviously, I didn't have a comm or anything, "So he's like Sargus or Kril?" the Excalibur asked, there was silence before he sighed in annoyance, "Perfect, look for a weak point everyone!"

The Ember nodded before advancing, switching from her Brakk to her Ogris, she fired the rocket launcher at the Grineer only to have it shrugged off. The Limbo scratched his chin as he hid behind cover and stared at the armor from over his shoulder, looking for any possible openings. The Excalibur was running around the distracted Grineer, still struggling in dealing with the Rhino, he would shoot at just about any point in the armor he could think to fire at but had about as much luck as everyone else.

I growled as I watched him spin around, smacking the Excalibur and flinging him to a nearby wall, as he was about to fire on him the Rhino climbed his back and started tugging at his shoulder mounted gun, roaring as he caused the Grineer to stumble around. The Limbo was watching but when he was about to recast Banish on me he poked my shoulder, "Hey...You got something on you..." he stated, pointing to something on the back of my waist.

I blinked before reaching towards my belt-line, pulling off some kind of Grineer device, it opened as I held it out in front of me to display a screen with a familiar face on the other side, the Scorpion from before, "Hey, I figured I should repay you for giving me back my sword." she started off, "Besides, the Grineer don't need another pretender in the general seat..." she stated with a snare, "If you've met up with old Harrick, put a bullet in the waist of his armor, it's weaker in the back and if you beat it up enough it should make the harder plates fall off."

With that the device exploded in my hand, almost giving me a heart attack while sending a shock through my hand, "Heh, so you two do have history?" the Limbo chimed.

I shook my head, paling at the thought, "Was she making that message while stalking us after I dropped her machete?" I asked, slightly disturbed, "Anyway, we gotta tell the others!"

Limbo nodded, "HEY!" he started, "Shoot the back of his waist, the part with the lights!"

Harrick gasped, however he didn't have enough time to turn and stop the Excalibur and Ember from firing at him, a few miniature explosions went off and plates from his armor flew with them, Harrick growled as he turned to go for a swing at them, instead his large arm was caught by the Rhino Prime, who let out a roar before tugging at the weapon and ripping his mechanical arm from his body.

I watched as his hammer arm was thrown across the room and he let out a yell of pain, the tenno began to open fire on his more exposed form now, slowly backing him into a corner before the shooting stopped and he went limp against the wall. A silence filled the room as the Tenno raised their weapons, I blinked as I stared at the fallen general, dead because one of his own betrayed him...Eh, he was the enemy but I still felt kinda bad for him, though my respect for that Scorpion was still maintained.

As the Limbo and I approached I noticed the Ember patting the General down before pulling out a device similar to the one that had been stuck on me...I was curious but when it was tossed to me I saw that they were the blueprints to a Warframe, "So...I guess this is mine, huh?" I asked.

The Ember shook her head, "Kinda, after we build yours we're gonna put it in the dojo's database." she stated, "If it's good then there may even be female counterparts." she stated with a chuckle.

The Excalibur shot us a glance, "Now...Care to tell me how you two figured out the weak points in his armor?"

Me and the Limbo shared a look before looking back at him with our arms behind our backs, "Common sense my friend." we both stated, "You should ALWAYS shoot the glowing spots!" we both stated, raising a finger for emphasis.

The Rhino and Ember chuckled while the Excalibur simply fell silent, giving us both a look that was probably a mix of annoyed and exhausted under his helmet. Eventually he groaned and facepalmed again, "Ordis...Prepare for evac..."

* * *

Yeah boi, another chapter! And holy shit this was a long one! xD

Would you believe me if I told you I typed this all in one session? Dear lord do I need a break now! xD

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I can't wait to see you all next time. :3


	5. Chapter 5

I looked around in awe as I wandered into the Dojo, I liked how they looked in game but in person it was almost too much, like I stepped into another worl-wait...Anyway, the others followed behind, the Excalibur more than eager to break off from the group, snatching the blueprints to my Warframe as he did, giving something of a wave as he vanished. The Limbo and Rhino Prime were still behind me but the Ember, stretching as she went, started heading towards a hall to the right, "Urgh...Well, I need a break, catch you guys later!~" she stated as her helmet started coming apart, revealing pale skin with quite a few burns, an organic material seemed to be clinging to her head below her fiery, red hair, which was cut short, and her eyes were a bright yellow.

I blinked, staring as she vanished, "So you guys do look Human under those helmets..." I stated in surprise, getting a chuckle out of the Rhino.

The Limbo pressed his fingers against the faceplate of his helmet, slowly it broke apart, retreating into his hat and...Coat? Revealing a pale face with pink eyes, his short, black hair seemed to be maintained rather well, but over all he looked more Human than the Ember had...Mainly because there was less of that organic metal clinging to his head...As far as I could tell.

He brushed his bangs away from his eyes as he smiled, revealing his bright, white teeth, "Of course, your a Tenno as well so is it really surprising that we look Human?"

I kinda wanted to bring up the fact he said Tenno had a 'shell' but I decided to drop it as I cast a glance at the Rhino, who only shook his head in response, I guess he was mute, "That reminds me, I never asked if you guys had any names, you didn't exactly call each other anything either." I stated.

The Limbo chuckled as he glanced at the Rhino Prime, "Firstly, our friend here is shy, he doesn't like showing his face." the Limbo stated, "Secondly, we do have names, mine is Flux, it's nice to meet you." he stated as he looked back to me, extending a hand.

I smiled as I shook it, his grip was rather firm, "Ah, that's a cool name, you can call me Gheist." I stated, deciding I should probably just use that name universally.

Flux chuckled, "That sounds like a Necros name, but who am I to judge?" he then nudged his head towards the Rhino Prime, "Our shy tank here is York, I believe he was named after an Earthen city before the Orokin Era." he stated with a matter of fact tone, "The Excalibur was Nesun, the Ember was Flare."

I chuckled at that last part, "How fitting." with this, York raised a hand in a small wave as he wandered off, I waved back before returning my eyes to Flux, "So...What happens now?"

Flux chuckled, "Nesun, being as patient as ever, took your blueprints to the clan's foundry...He'll likely be trying to get your Warframe constructed as soon as possible, which will likely take two days if not more." I could feel my shoulders droop a little, remembering just how long it took in the game to build a Warframe, "Aside from that, I will be showing you around, I will also have to bring you to the head of the clan so you can be granted membership."

I blinked, "Oh..." I then looked around, "So, where should we start?"

* * *

After a few hours of going around, checking out the different labs, a couple of rooms in the dojo that were more for wandering and meditation than anything, and a few of the more lively areas, I found us standing in a rather extravagant setting, four seats occupied the corners of the room on elevated platforms, the stairs to which were frames with torii gates, giving them a rather important appearance...Then sat the set directly across from the entrance, which was currently occupied by a meditating Trinity.

Flux bowed after gaining her attention, causing her to snap her head upwards, her helmet deconstructed to reveal a surprised face...Honestly this face was surprising to me as well...He pale skin was in a state similar to Flux's, her white hair was short, the back of her head still was contained within her helmet, her icy, blue eyes stared at us as though she hadn't been expecting visitors, but what had caught my attention was the scar on her left eye...Why did she look kinda like Weiss?

The girl stood before slowly approaching and nodding back to Flux, "Ah, sorry about that, I had gotten caught up in thought." she stated apologetically, thankfully though, her appearance was where the similarities ended. Her voice was almost angelic in quality, but it also seemed to have a childish hint to it.

Flux shook his head, "Oh, it's alright, I should've knocked or something like that." he stated while waving a hand as if to wave the blame away, "Anyway, I brought the boy we rescued from the Grineer, Gheist, I would like you to meet the head of our clan, Luna." he stated, causing her to look towards me instead of him.

I shivered slightly before hurriedly nodding, "O-Oh, your the head of the clan, sorry, I should've bowed." I stated, hoping that would fly.

Luna shook her head, a small smile on her face, "Oh, there's no reason to apologize, your not expected of anything quite yet."

I blinked, my expression turning blank, *Was that an insult or is she just terrible with phrasing?* I wondered to myself.

Flux cleared his throat, "Anyway, I would like to request that Gheist be eligible for membership in our clan."

Luna blinked, "After only knowing him for such a short time?" her tone was a questioning one, "Are you sure that such an impulse decision is wise?"

Flux smiled brightly, "Relax Luna, I know what i'm doing...Besides, what harm could it bring?" Flux questioned, his calm demeanor seemed to be used as a form of reassurance.

Luna blinked, turning around and rubbing her chin for awhile, after what felt like two minutes she turned back around and looked me over, walking around me in a circle. She lifted my right arm by the sleeve and examined it, frowning a little with the results, "...Are you sure this is a good idea? Not just for our sake, but his as well?"

I couldn't help but blush slightly, realizing just how right she was that I probably wasn't cut out for the life of a Tenno. Flux, however, just laughed before pulling up his sleeve, revealing the arm of his Warframe, which was rather thin as well, "Mi'lady, our builds are relatively similar." he stated.

Luna blinked a couple of times before letting go of my arm and looking at my eyes, "And what are your thoughts on this?" she started, making Flux blink in confusion, "Is this the life you want?"

I blinked, her eyes were serious...Honestly I wasn't entirely sure but what else was I supposed to do?

I nodded, "Yeah...Besides, I gotta repay Flux and everyone else for saving my life somehow, and I can't do that if I never see them again." I stated with a determined look, Luna stared blankly into my eyes as Flux looked surprised, "I may not have any combat experience, and I may be pathetically frail, but I got a debt and I plan on repaying it."

...That has to be the coolest, cheesiest thing i've ever said in my entire life...I wouldn't be surprised if I got kicked out for that alone.

Much to the surprise of us both, Luna smiled brightly as she stepped back, "Well, alright, i'll accept that for now." she stated with her arms crossed, "But keep this in mind, you will be expected to pull your own weight around here, and Flux." she stated, causing him to spring to attention, "I'm holding both you and him responsible for his actions." she stated with a smirk.

Flux reeled back in surprise, "Huh? Why me?"

Luna put her hands on her hips, "Because your the one that was dead-set on having him join, plus you basically pressured him as well, so your both responsible." she answered.

I chuckled as Flux nodded in defeat, hoping to himself that he wouldn't regret this decision, "Thank you Luna, i'll try not to be a burden." I stated with a bow, "Unless I feel like getting back at Flux for anything down the line."

Luna let out a laugh as Flux slouched to his right, starting to feel like this may be a bad idea after all.

* * *

I blinked and looked around as Flux and I made our way to the barracks of the dojo, several girls were staring at him and whispering, "Wow, I guess that your famous around here?" they were definitely swooning over him, i've seen the symptoms before.

Flux chuckled with a blush on his face, "Well, I am a Limbo after all." he stated with a sense of pride, "Though in all honesty, it's not like I tried to gain this much attention, it's simply the reward of being a gentleman." with that he winked at a Nova who froze immediately.

I couldn't help but whistle, "Sounds like you deserve the attention then, being the good guy should be rewarding of course."

Flux seemed to smile at that, "You don't say...Too many people have forgotten stuff like that, so i'm glad to hear that." oddly enough I could picture that Kanye West song about 'Power' playing in this situation...Eh, regardless, eventually we ended up where we needed to be...Though the place was strangely empty right now, "Hmm...That's odd, usually there are at least five Tenno in this room practicing the art of combat..." Flux stated as he scratched his cheek.

I looked around, the spacious room was obviously large, hence the term spacious, but it also had a few practice dummies and targets, as well as weapons on the wall and the floor near the wall...Somebody was lazy...I blinked as I walked towards the wall, taking a Lex from it and looking it over...I'm pretty sure the Lex was the starting pistol so it'd probably be the best place for me to start...That and I doubted my abilities with Kunai would be nearly as impressive...

"Well, good luck!~" I jumped as I turned to see the door to the room shut, leaving me completely alone.

I blinked, standing in place for a few moments before feeling my everything slump, "Oh...So that's how it is..." Suddenly I knew how Ruby felt when Yang ditched her...Speaking of which...I guess this would be the best time to start learning how to fight and stuff like that, I was going to be at Beacon anyway so it'd be better than being defenseless and ignorant.

* * *

I sighed as I looked at the target, the dummy I had been shooting at...Needless to say there were spots representing vital areas, I had tried shooting these spots, but instead hit basically everything around them.

I let out a groan of annoyance when suddenly a chill ran down my spine...I turned my head towards the origin of this feeling to see that I wasn't alone in this room anymore...A girl was over near one of the weapon racks, a Grineer whip in hands, apparently my groan had caught her attention and she stopped whatever she was doing, staring right back at me. The girl's Warframe was a Nyx Prime, how could I tell? her gold, xenomorph-like helmet...Though her helmet was open, revealing her face, over fifty percent of her face was covered in organic metal as it ran down the left side of her face and stretched across her right like veins...I then watched with shock as she substance started climbing to reveal the left side of her face...Her skin was sickly compared to the others I had seen by this point, her large, emerald eyes stared directly at me...It was like she could see my soul or something...But the last noticeable feature before her head mixed with her helmet was a few strands of green hair that fell through the absent faceplate.

I couldn't help but feel as though we were now having a staring contest, neither returning to our previous activity now that we knew that the other existed...Nyx were psychics, so I kinda wondered if she was reading my mind...*I am, actually*

I jumped, recoiling from shock as a voice entered my head, "H-Huh, were you reading my mind the whole time?" I asked aloud.

The girl tilted her head, *Yes, you're quite descriptive you know, it was almost like you were reading something.* I blinked, keeping my thoughts quiet, *Yes, I am mute, that's why i'm invading your mind right now. No, I do not mean you harm.* she stated, raising her hands defensively.

...What was I supposed to make of this, now my thoughts weren't even safe...She seemed to ignore that seeing as she didn't comment on it, "So...Whenever you go around talking to someone you just poke your head into their brain like 'yo, just stopping by'?" I asked, my right eyebrow raised.

The girl blinked, *I have no other choice, I am mute, and I don't like being left out.* she stated, her expression still blank, *Coincidentally, what's a Xenomorph?*

Like that there was an awkward silence again, I wasn't entirely sure how to deal with this girl...Then I imagined a Xenomorph and I heard a quiet 'Oh...' as she ran her hands along the gold of her helmet.

* * *

So apparently the girl's name is Rin, luckily for me she's just weird because she's much nicer than I thought she would be...She helped me aim and such so I learned a little about shooting today, I also learned that my brain was no longer a place where I could safely think about my situation...

I walked towards my room with a sigh, opening it to see Flux, York, and Nesun...Flux smiled, Nesun stared blankly, York...Well, he had his helmet on but i'd like to believe there was a smile...I scratched the back f my head as I strolled in, "Uh...So...I know everyone here." I stated the obvious, hoping to break the silence.

York had been doing push ups, Nesun was sitting on his bed, his helmet retracted to reveal scarred, tan skin, his eyes were a dull grey, his black hair was shaggy and kept relatively short, and Flux didn't have his top hat on, revealing that he did indeed have a full head of hair, he had also been reading something, "Yes...You do." Nesun stated as if saying 'No shit'.

Flux chuckled, "What? expecting to share a room with a girl or two?" I shook my head but he laughed anyway, "Don't complain so much, besides, this way we can keep a close eye on you."

I raised my right eyebrow, "Didn't know I was so suspicious..." with this I made my way across the room to the bed in the back, right corner and flopped down on it, which made Nesun frown, "What?"

"You know that beds break like that, right?" he deadpanned.

I shrugged, "I do it all the time, besides, I thought Tenno would sleep on something more...Japanese, like a futon or something."

Flux shook his head, "Not in this room we don't, though if that's your thing you can take it up with Luna later, though you should be careful with how you phrase it or she **will** slap you." he stated, completely serious.

Nesun nodded, "He's not kidding."

I blinked, having the innocent image of Luna I had in my mind shattered, *Something tells me that my road home won't be as easy as I hoped...Who am I kidding, it never is...*

With a sigh I collapsed onto my back and rolled over, my eyelids closing as sleep came to me.

* * *

Annnnnnd another chapter, don't ask why I did this the day after the last, I have nothing to do other than write now so I may start producing a lot of chapters...Maybe...

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed, I also hope to see you around for the next chapter. :3


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to take a second to thank you all for reading this, and to thank Kenegi for pointing out my mistakes, i'm still improving so please keep up the good work. :D

* * *

My eyes slowly opened and I let out a yawn before sitting up, I found myself back in the doctor's office at Remnant...Now was the time to figure out if I was right...I slowly lifted the cover and then my bandaged to see a scab-coated layer over my stomach in a familiar pattern, I stared at it intensely before slowly reaching for it and placing my palm at the center.

Immediately I found myself on my back as a wave of pain erupted from the spot, I could feel a burning sensation as my hand jerked away, followed by an inexplicable feeling...Once it faded I looked down to see a familiar metal spiral that I had become so familiar with. I let out a sigh as I tightened the bandages, not wanting any of the doctors to see it, *Okay, so in some way or another, whatever Flux did back in the Warframe Universe had sent me through space and time to remnant...I was just in cryo sleep so I thought I had gone to Remnant first...* I thought to myself, slowly getting to my feet and stretching...I didn't feel quite so beat up anymore, *So whenever I go to sleep...I'm switching between worlds?*

Before I could contemplate my situation further the doctor let himself in, freezing when he saw I was standing.

We stared at each other, blinking, before he looked down at his clipboard and wrote something, "Adding inexplicable recovery to the list of things wrong with you...And done." I grimaced as he tossed his clipboard carelessly onto his desk, "You're an odd patient, you know that?"

Without my consent I found myself being patted up and down and the bandages around my torso and stomach fell, revealing the metallic spiral. Without further warning the doctor knocked on it, examined the ridges, and went back to write stuff on his clipboard, "What the heck-?" I tried asking.

The doctor sighed, "-seemingly metallic structure has formed over scarred area, patient seems distressed towards examination of said anomaly, no aura present in it, eliminating possibility of unique healing semblance." he muttered, trying to leave as much notes as possible, "You're getting discharged tomorrow, I need to make sure I don't miss anything for Ozpin." he explained.

I blinked, "Tomorrow, wasn't I just admitted the other day?" I asked, trying to squeeze out more information.

The doctor looked over his shoulder, "Eh, you look fine to me...If you can stand and you don't cough up blood then you're well enough to free up space for everyone else." he stated with a shrug, "Until then I need to make sure I get enough genetic information on you to build a profile, otherwise you're presence would be illegal."

I blinked, gulping to myself at the sound of that, "Makes sense..." I stated, and it really did, how else would I have a license or anything like that?

The doctor gave me a small smile, "Good, now-" I tilted my head curiously before he lifted a needle up, making me shiver, "Be a good boy and sit still, we still need to take a blood sample."

I paled as he got closer, shaking at the sit of the sharp object heading my way, *You're evil...* I thought to myself as I tightly shut my eyes, waiting for the moment to pass...I felt a prick and shortly afterwards something exited my flesh...I opened my eyes to see the doctor, he was smirking, looking like he was about to laugh, I could feel my face heating up as I glared at him, "W-What!? I don't like Needles, alright?" I hissed.

The doctor laughed and shook his head as he turned and left the room, leaving me with a bandage around my arm...I collapsed onto the bed and glared up at the ceiling, silently wishing it'd cave in and put me out of this embarrassing situation.

* * *

Shortly afterwords the doctor returned with a straight face and sighed, "Alright, good news, we're constructing a profile for you as we speak, bad news, your blood-type is so foreign that if you get into and accident you'll be pretty much screwed...Oh, and some boys want to cut you open to figure you out." he stated while aiming a thumb at the door, "Don't cry just yet, Ozpin shut them down."

I blinked, taking in this information, "Oh...That's...Nice...?" I asked, trying not to look as discouraged as I actually was.

The doctor shrugged, "Look kid, i'm not saying being unique is a bad thing, but stop being unique, your gonna attract a lot of attention." he stated honestly, "Currently your almost as much a mystery as the Grimm are, take that as you will." with that he plopped down in his chair and spun around.

A moment or two passed, leaving the two of us in awkward silence...I wasn't really sure what to do now...

"So, kid, what's your opinion about Faunus?" the doctor asked in a bored manner, "Don't worry about offending me, I could hardly care less, but we need to pass the time so hit me with it."

I blinked, "Judge not by one's race, but by their character." I stated, repeating a line from somewhere, "If you judge people entirely by their race then Humans would all be a bunch of greedy pigs."

The doctor chuckled, "If that's the case then Faunus would be annoying animals that don't know when to sit down and shut up..." he stated darkly.

I grimaced, "Oh, I can think of a few Humans like that...The majority..." I stated, a blank tone.

The doctor let out a laugh before extending his hand, "You know, I like you kid, your one of the patients that didn't bore my brains out." he stated, "The name's Henry."

I internally grimaced, *A rabbit named Henry, where have I heard that before...* I accepted the shake, it was kinda half-assed but at least he somewhat tried...I got the impression this guy wasn't the most social of people, "And i'm Gheist...Oh, wait...You probably knew that already..."

* * *

I stared out the window in amazement, oddly not feeling as sick as I was sure I would, I was being flown to Beacon, kind of like i the beginning of RWBY...Though there were no students, I was alone...I blinked, I realized that I hated heights but oddly enough it was like the scenery was so distracting that even though I knew how high up I was I failed to panic.

Eventually I arrived at my stop and got off the airship, taking slow steps as I looked around, almost enthralled by the look of everything, *Beacon in person...Much better than through a screen...For now at least.* I thought to myself, recalling one particular event that made my stomach cringe..."I'm gonna hate those damned cliffs, aren't I?" I asked myself, recalling Jaune's reaction to getting launched...

...Okay, now that I can't really complain about his behavior since i'm just as bad, if not worse, I feel obliged to become his friend...

*Wait, maybe that's a bad idea, shouldn't I avoid them all together?* I wondered to myself, *Their problems are their problems, plus they got enough of them, what if I somehow make things worse for them?* I asked, scratching my chin as I continued stepping towards the pristine academy.

Also, you may wonder how I know this is before the events of RWBY, I was informed that I would be arriving as an early student, or that was my cover at least...But by this point I figured that if I was going to be a space ninja I might as well give up the idea of avoiding it and become a Hunter too...By the end of my Tenno training i'd be skilled enough to make the cut...Probably...Maybe...

The more I thought about it the worse the idea sounded, *But if there's anyone I gotta avoid it's gotta be Blake.* I stated mentally as I entered the academy, *She's sharp, i'm pretty sure that if anyone could see through my cover it'd be her, and the last thing I need is her making my life any more difficult!*

* * *

I sighed as I made sure the old pistol I had found was ready to fire, surely enough there was a stockpile of weapons for in case someone lost theirs...Or something like that, I just know that the room looked like nobody had stepped foot in it for years...I was in the training room, which I had found thanks to a map I had been provided with my Scroll, and I decided that I should continue working on shooting since Rin could only help so much.

I raised the pistol, leveled the aim, and took a deep breath as I aimed...I made sure I was ready for the recoil as I pulled the trigger, the weapon kicked, going up a few feet, but the bullet flew and almost hit it's mark...I has missed my target by about an inch, but that was much better than my previous attempts.

I sighed, "Well, good thing i've got time to learn..." I stated as I raised the weapon, if my estimates were right I was currently...five weeks away from the start of RWBY, and given that I had two lives to live that was ten weeks of training, which would hopefully be more than enough...The only problem, which I picked up on, is that muscle memory didn't carry from my Warframe body to my RWBY body, as the recoil felt foreign, my brain knew how to respond but it felt like I never held a pistol before...I chuckled, "This is gonna take some getting used to..."

* * *

A short chapter, yes. Was it necessary? Of course. :P

I wanted to get back to Remnant and get to Beacon before the next chapter because the next chapter is going to be a little awkward to work out...It's going to be a series of events that takes place between now and the start of RWBY, which will include the forging of my weapon, the construction of my Warframe, and stuff between training and meetings, hope you all don't mind. :3

Anyway, i'm glad that you've read this far and I hope you're enjoying the story, I hope to see you in the next chapter. :3


	7. Chapter 7

I quickly sprung backwards on my heels, holding up the sword I had been provided, not entirely sure the best way to use it in this situation as I avoided a swing from Professor Port's axe, trying not to focus on his awesome mustache. I knew that he wouldn't shoot, seeing as how he was well aware I didn't have any kind of aura to stop a shot, let alone from a blunderbuss at close range.

I grunted as my feet dug into the ground before I charged at him, hoping that I could at least make some kind of progress seeing as how i've been basically tossed around...At least he was holding back...I swung twice, both were parried before the end of the axe was planted in my gut, knocking the air out of me, before I was swatted into the air with the blunt side of the weapon.

After I crashed into the ground a few feet away I could easily say that I felt a little more than just sore...I rubbed my ribs as I sat up, a grim expression on my face, "You know...I'm starting to think i'm not cut out for this..." I stated meekly, still trying to regain the breath that I lost.

Peter Port slowly made his way towards me, "Come now lad, you've only just gotten started!" he stated, "Quit now and you won't get anywhere, that's not how a Huntsman acts!"

I blinked as he extended a hand, eventually I chuckled dryly before excepting it and got to my feet, "Eh...Your right."

"Of course I am!" he let out a laugh, "Now then, you get yourself a break and report back here on the nine!"

* * *

I stared blankly as Flux and Flare argued over what would likely be the best rifle for me to shoot with, Flare held up a Grakata angrily, "-and the Grakata is the best choice because it has more recoil, if he can get used to that then he could handle the rest just fine."

Flux held up the Burston, "However, that weapon lacks elegance, he should start with a burst fire weapon and work his way up so he'll know how to handle the recoil better."

The debate seemed to be going back and forth, leaving me sitting off in a corner...I noticed Nesun sitting off to the side, leaning against a wall, deciding to try for a middleman I approached him, "Hey, Nesun, what do you think?"

The Excalibur blinked, surprised I actually asked him, "Honestly...I started with a Dera..." he stated.

With that the other two stared at him blankly, I blinked as I looked between the three and silence fell over the scene, Nesun simply shrugged, in response the other two went back to arguing.

* * *

I watched Professor Port handle the assault rifle, deciding to pop the question, "So, uh...Say some people were trying to get me to choose between fully automatic or burst fire to teach me how to handle the kick of an assault rifle..." I started.

Port shot me a glance, "Lad...That's an argument waiting to happen..."

I grimaced, *No shit...*

* * *

My arms were still shaking, feeling like jelly after I dropped the Grakata, I grimaced as I shot a glance at Flare, who was grinning like nothing was wrong, "Flare...I don't think this is working..." I stated as I nudged towards the bullet holes spreading across the wall all the way to the ceiling.

Flare gave a sly smirk, "Ah, come on, you just picked it up." she stated, "Can't expect to be good with it just yet, besides, it's cooler than the Burston!"

I blinked before I looked towards Nesun, who had an eyebrow raised, "You know where I could find a Dera?"

* * *

I started firing on the target, handling the assault rifle relatively well, far from perfect but it was still something...Port clapped, apparently pleased with my progress, I was starting to think that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to ask him to teach me after all.

"Good show lad, next up is shotguns!" he stated with a fist raised.

My eyes widened as a chill ran down my spine, "Uh...Why?"

Port tilted his head, "Why, to see which weapon you're most comfortable with of course, if you don't try you'll never know."

* * *

Rin dodged to the right as the Hek I was provided flung out of my hands, I shook before dropping to my knees...My arms felt like they may have broke, "Dear lord..." I grimaced, looking down at my reddening skin.

Rin reached for some kind of device at the backside of her left hip before pulling off some manner of canister, she walked over to my side before sitting next to me on her knees and deploying the canister in front of her, it had a red 'plus' on it, and soon there was a burst of energy emitting from it, it felt oddly refreshing...

I looked down at my arms to see the redness fading, the sore feeling slowly vanished and I wasn't shaking anymore, *Health Canisters, they are quite helpful.* Rin stated.

I shot her a smile, "Yeah, thanks." she tilted her head but nodded in response...Was it weird that a Nyx was helping me learn shotguns?

* * *

Port caught the airborne shotgun out of the air and stared at me, knocked on my ass, holding my arms, "Perhaps this wasn't the best idea." he admitted, twirling his stache with his free hand.

I shot him a glare, "You don't say?" my words contained enough venom to eat through the hull of a tanker, Port, however, started whistling as he looked away.

* * *

I took a step back as Rin tried handing me a Grineer grenade launcher, the Tonkor...I remember how much fun I had with that in the game, but I feel that giving me an explosive that caused next to no self-harm was begging for trouble, "Rin, for the sake of my sanity you should NOT be handing me that weapon!" this caused her to tilt her head, "You know that I know what that weapon is, for everyone's safety you need to stop this madness before it begins!"

Rin blinked, *But it's a weapon that you're familiar with, I won't look at how since you seem to be so strongly against it, but it sounds like you enjoy this weapon.*

I shook my head as I paled, "That's part of the problem!"

Rin smiled as she pushed the weapon into my arms, *Shoot it, at least once.*

I blinked, looking between her and the weapon before turning to face the target, I took a stance and aimed down the sights, estimating the potential flight path of the grenade, it was unmodded, I knew the Tonkor's grenades arced, I also had a basic idea about their flight path...I lined the shot before firing a grenade, bouncing it off the back wall and striking the target in the back, blowing it up...I felt my left eye twitch as the corner of my mouth raised as a smile, but then I snapped out of it, "U-Uh, yeah, that was awesome, let's move on!" I stated as I tried to hand the weapon off to Rin.

Rin had her arms crossed as she smiled slyly at me, I could feel my face heating up, *You like that weapon, don't you? And yes, I am cute when I smile, thank you."

I could feel a shadow fall over my face, "Damn you hormones!" I cried out as I gripped the sides of my head, pulling at my hair, getting a laugh out of Rin...A telepathic laugh, but a laugh nevertheless.

* * *

Port watched, a surprised look as I fired the grenade launcher I had located. Almost each grenade hit it's target, of course only the moving targets had survivors, estimating ranges and such for stationary targets was child's play for me by this point after blowing up several targets back at the clan dojo...Though in the beginning I wasn't doing great...I had to learn the grenade arc and flight trajectory for the launcher I found here, which was different from the Tonkor, forcing me to aim slightly higher than I was used to.

Port clapped with a jovial laugh, "Ohoho! Good show, where did you learn to handle a grenade launcher lad?" he asked, almost suspiciously.

I whistled as I rested the barrel on my shoulder, "Oh...You could say that I have some experience."

* * *

*What a vulgar image...* Rin's voice stated, causing me to flinch and miss my shot.

I turned to face her, blushing slightly with a blank expression while she stared at me innocently, "Okay, now you're just making things up..." I stated, getting slightly tired of the teasing, besides, if anyone was putting the images in my head it was her.

Rin chuckled, *I'm simply trying to improve your concentration, if thinking about girls throws off your shot then how will you ever hope to be called a Tenno, let alone a man.* she stated while sticking her tongue out at me.

I continued my blank stare, "I can learn to hate you given enough time, you know that?" this seemed to earn a chuckle from a few other Tenno that had gathered for practice, who were also outshining me in pretty much every way possible.

* * *

I groaned as I got on my knee, staring through the scope of a sniper rifle...Port hadn't permitted me to lay on my stomach..."Uh, Professor, I don't mean to question you...But I don't like the odds here..." I stated honestly, "Shouldn't I be learning more about melee weapons right now, not using a gun that's likely gonna have more kick than a shotgun?

Port laughed, "Nonsense boy!" he pointed towards the target, "We'll return to close range training after you try out snipers and bows!"

I groaned as I aimed down the scope, not looking forward to pulling the trigger...I lined the target up, held my breath, and pulled the trigger...The was a hole right above my target as pain jolted through my shoulder, I slowly lowered the weapon and clenched my shoulder as I turned to Professor Port, a lone tear rolling down my face, "Why do you do this to me?"

* * *

I stared across from me at my sparing partner...Nobody I had known that well was available so I was sparring with a Nova Prime...Honestly this was probably the fairest match I could find...She had her helmet on now but I knew that she had slightly tanned skin, you could say that she was orange, her eyes were purple, and her white hair was held back short, her bangs brushed away from her face and clipped to her hair.

We both had Bo staffs, so I realized I was basically screwed seeing as I was better with one-handed melee weapons...The Nova Prime, Pixel, bowed, I followed suit, and then it was on...In other words she ran at me, struck me in the chest, and then swept my legs out from underneath me, causing me to land on my back. I let out a groan as her friends clapped for her, her helmet retracted as she offered me a hand, "Hey, sorry about that, I mean...You don't even have a Warframe yet..." she stated apologetically.

I shrugged as I accepted her hand up, "Hey, don't mention it, it's my fault for not mentioning that I use one-handed weapons..."

* * *

I managed to get Port to step backwards as I swung the metal tonfa, forcing him to fall back as I came at him with a mix of spins and swings, I smiled, glad that I was at least making some form of progress. The Professor went on the counter offensive, swinging his axe at me with a horizontal arch, forcing me to jumped backwards, however, he advanced with his step, bringing the axe back around before I had the chance to dodge, I did manage to raise one of the two tonfa in defense though, but combined with him being stronger than me and having aura to use I found myself flung across the floor, seeing stars.

* * *

I gasped as I swung the Boltace, no wonder it costs so much stamina to use, these motherfuckers were **heavy**!

I shot a glace at Pixel, who was swinging them around effortlessly, causing my jaw to drop from shock, "How are you managing to even lift these things?" I asked, feeling their weight dragging me down.

Pixel blinked in confusion as she tilted her head, "Well, having a Warframe helps, they're still heavy of course but with the additional strength you should be much better off." she stated.

That reminded me, my Warframe was finished some time ago but apparently it was sent to the Tenno Council for a look over, it was still in it's primitive, non-augmented stage, in other words it wasn't nearly as good as it could be yet...I had to wait for them to basically figure out how to make it better, kinda like how they made the first Nova...

I blinked, a grim expression, "Ah...So I should be using the Kronen, huh?" Pixel nodded before returning to her practice. I dropped the heavy weapons on the spot and found their lighter equivalents, swinging them experimentally...Eh...It was better.

* * *

I growled as I advanced, flipping the tonfa to grab it by the end of it's body, intent on striking with the handle. Port blocked it, raising his axe/blunderbuss to stop the blow, but as I pulled on the tonfa I launched myself towards him, spinning it's twin for a strike. Port managed to free his axe and punt me out of the air, causing me to skid back, he then came at me with a horizontal strike, however, I blocked it with both tonfa, jumping as I did and riding the momentum to gain some distance from him.

I stared for a moment before coming at him, hopping to the left and right in a zig-zag formation, however, I caught Port off guard by not following the pattern and instead jumping through the air, almost landing a flying kick, he did dodge this but I had almost kicked him in the forehead. He quickly spun around and brought his axe down, intercepting my horizontal swing from behind and forcing us into a weapon lock, Port was still stronger than me, managing to break away by exerting a powerful push, forcing me to back off.

Port had a drop of sweat for once during this training session, I on the other hand was pretty much ready to collapse...I raised my hand, "Okay...You win..." I stated, admitting defeat.

Port chuckled to himself before planting the head of his weapon on the ground as I fell to my knees, panting from exhaustion, "Good work, you're getting better lad! Haha!"

I extended my arms before allowing myself to lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling, a half-smile on my face, "Y-Yeah...S-Sweet..."

* * *

I blinked, staring at Luna as she held out a package, a grin on her face, "Just the man I was looking for, it looks like your Warframe's here."

I blinked, staring at the package with intense determination, causing Flux to chuckle, everyone else was curious, even Nesun, even if he wasn't going to admit it. I slowly took it as if handling something fragile, then I took off, running to our room.

I closed the door behind me before opening the package...On the inside was the bio-technological armor everyone else had...My Warframe...I slowly started getting into it, feeling the odd sensation it offered as the organic metal fused with my skin, causing my body to tingle before I completed the process of suiting up, my helmet deploying, covering the whole of my head...However, a screen opened in front of my eyes that made it appear like I wasn't even wearing a helmet...

I blinked as I looked into a mirror in the room, the Warframe had a large, fleshy-looking trench coat that was black, it's surface shimmered like metal and several white cords and cables breached the surface before weaving back in or into devices mounted on the outside...If I had to guess, this trench coat simulated bulk, thought I wasn't exactly bulky...Below the trench coat was a reinforced suit of bone-like metal, having an almost knight-like appearance, the lower half of my Warframe looked like it had large, baggy pants made of the same material as the trench coat, though there was additional, bony plating that reinforced it, the feet were almost like the feet of an Elephant's, the gloves were sort of like my chest-piece with claw-like nails, in the palms were three organic orbs surrounded by fleshy growths that climbed the sides and anchored them in place, the helmet kind of reminded me of the Valkyr helmet that looked cat-like...Or dragon-like...But less metal and more like it was made of a more...Lively material...Green energy illuminated the spots where there were lights, even illuminating my Warframe's 'eyes'.

I experimentally swung my arm, it definitely felt quicker and stronger...The Warframe felt...Natural...Like the only clothes i was wearing was the trench coat-like layer of fleshy metal, *Holy crap this is awesome...* I thought to myself.

I jumped as a window appeared in the corner of my vision, apparently I was being visited by a familiar face, "I see you've acquired your Warframe, Tenno." the Lotus stated.

I nodded, "Yeah, but what is it?" I asked, deciding it probably best to figure out as soon as possible.

The Lotus seemed to pause, "Why don't you find out for yourself, all I can tell you is that it has been heavily altered from it's original form." with that the Lotus vanished.

I frowned, a blank expression on my face, "Great help..."

* * *

I sighed and wiped the sweat from my brows as I stepped away from the forge, my weapons cooling as I stared at them...They were both tonfa, however, the right one was also a grenade launcher, the left one had a built in sub-machine gun.

I smirked as I started branding the sides with the names of each weapon, not that it was necessary, but in the end the right tonfa was named Basilisk, the left tonfa was named Gorgon. I smiled as I examined them, happy with my work, "Oh yeah, i'm ready to rock!"

* * *

Alright, chapter 7 complete, and this is where I need help...As you can tell, this Warframe isn't one that presently exists, but at this point I have hinted at it numerous times...The problem, I am terrible at stats...So I need critique on it's 'build'.

Name: Homunculus

Title: The Animator, The Infested

Elements: Matter and Infestation

Frame Type: Bulky Caster

Health: ? (Planned on low)

Shields: ? (Planned on decent)

Armor: ? (Planned on high)

Energy: ? (Planned on decent)

Stamina: ? (Planned on low)

Speed: ? (Planned on decent)

Powers:

Eh, don't wanna spoil, but feel free to guess...Trust me when I say that it's not as powerful as you may be thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

Estimated stats, so far, to give you an idea how this guy works basically...It's a story though, so it may feel a little off at times anyway. In fact, I may make his stats better since his abilities are rather sub-par in my opinion, though they work for the sake of survival...Anyway, this will likely be the last chapter i'll upload for now...Unless of course i'm bored again, but after this i'll likely be asleep...Maybe. :P

Name: Homunculus

Title: The Animator, The Infested

Elements: Matter and Infestation

Frame Type: Bulky Caster

Health: 80? (Planned on low)

Shields: 340? (Planned on decent)

Armor: 500? (Planned on high)

Energy: 110? (Planned on decent)

Stamina: 60? (Planned on low)

Speed: 1.1? (Planned on decent)

* * *

I took in a deep breathe as I cupped my hands together, focusing my energy on the orbs in my palm...I watched in awe as I pulled my hands apart, revealing a ball of energy with some kind of organic mass forming on it, "W-Whoa..." I stared as the matter I created was slowly overrun by the organic mass before the was a hiss and the whole thing disintegrated, "D-Dude, did you see that!" I shouted, looking at Flux and the others.

Flux chuckled to himself at my amusement, "It's like watching a child receive a present."

Nesun had been staring intently, using a Codex Scanner as he did, "According to the Codex entry, you're Warframe creates artificial matter, a form of malleable energy with an organic surface to give it physical shape." he stated, "Apparently the infestation has something to do with the process, suggesting that you're Warframe was heavily based around the infestation at one point in time."

I blinked, looking my hands over, "So...I can basically create matter?" I asked, feeling...Kinda powerful actually.

Nesun shot me a glare, "I **just** got done saying that you can create artificial matter, fake matter that disintegrates after a set amount of time, so no." he stated, rather forcefully.

Flare blinked, "Hmm...So, now we have matter and anti-matter?" she asked, scratching her chin, "Which attract...~"

Flux chuckled, "Oh, I hadn't thought about that." I blinked, not entirely amused by this, "Time to spread the ship, NovaX...What are we calling your Warframe again?"

I frowned, not answering, so instead Nesun spoke up, "The Council labelled it as 'Homunculus'." he then began to tap his foot, "Now, can we stop with the teasing so we can determine exactly what Gheist can do?"

For once I wanted to thank Nesun, though he was still a killjoy. I took in a deep breath as I held my left hand open, the whole of my forearm erupted with activity and energy coated with plastid-like masses began bursting from my Warframe, with the swipe of my arm a stream of energy erupted in a horizontal arc, lashing into the dummy I had been aiming at, "Alright, so the first ability creates a temporary blade of sorts that originates from the claws of the Warframe..." Flux stated, looking a little more serious now, "If I had to guess, it likely does slash damage."

I blinked as I looked at my left arm again, the orbs in my palm were glowing so it was highly plausible that they were the source of my powers.

"Hmm, interesting." Flux stated, "But sadly our friend will need more time to fully display his prowess, currently that's all he can do."

The others nodded, which was my signal to get back over to them, which I did gladly, feeling pretty drained from the wasted energy, "So, what do you think?" I asked them, not entirely sure myself.

Nesun shrugged, "I've seen better."

Flare smiled, "Well, if you can hit more than one person with it I guess it'd be good for crowd control against the Infested."

Flux tipped his hat with a smile, "I think it looks interesting so far, although i'm curious to see what else this 'Homunculus' has up it's sleeves."

Given that it was only them and York I was pretty sure that I wasn't getting any more feedback, but given the nature of that power I would say i'm probably not stealth based, but I guess that wasn't entirely bad. I chuckled to myself as I clenched my right hand, "Alright, so I guess I gotta get stronger, huh?" I asked, feeling excited to see what my other three powers may be...I knew that one was going to be my ultimate power and I would probably have at least one utility power, but still, I wanted to know how they worked.

Flux grinned, "Yes, get stronger so I can ship Homunculus and Nova!"

Almost immediately I reeled back as Flare started laughing, "Would you two quit it, until there are more Homunculus you can't ship it with anything or you're shipping ME with something!" I shouted, causing Nesun and York to start chuckling as well.

Ember placed a palm on my shoulder and grinned, "Gheist, that's the point." she stated with a straight tone.

I blinked as they all continued to laugh, I could feel my cheeks burning up as I started shrinking from embarrassment, "You guys are dicks!" I shouted, trying not to look as pathetic as I probably did.

* * *

I looked over my loadout, I had a Tonkor and a pair of Kronen...I still didn't have a sidearm, but if I was able to join the Steel Meridian I know which one I was getting. The thought of joining the SM had brought a smile to my face, I always liked their faction, Grineer that actually protected people that needed it instead of suppressing them, I didn't care about the mods or weapons, I joined them 'cause I liked what they fought for...I then recalled my hatred for New Loka, *Damned Space Nazis...* I thought to myself with a frown, *While i'm thinking about stuff like that I should probably figure out whether or not i'm getting my own Liset, getting into someone else's took way too much time.*

As I was thinking about this I was wandering through the dojo, not really sure of where I was going or where I wanted to be...Eventually I ran into Flux, who joined me on my stroll. He chuckled to himself, "You know, we weren't just teasing you." he led off, "Fifty percent of Embers are attracted towards hydroids and Frosts, opposites attract my friend." he stated with a chuckle, seeing me shoot a glare at him.

I shook my head, "You're over thinking things, likely those statistics are either forged or there's some kind of stereotype that formed between them." I stated, basically telling him he was wrong.

As we entered the training area I couldn't help but feel...Watched...I blinked and looked around before noticing Pixel seemed to be staring at me from across the room...It seemed to take her a moment before her head shook and she waved, causing Flux to laugh, "Forged, huh?" he asked, trying to contain his laughter.

I bit my lower lip, not entirely sure what to think of the situation, "Oh what ever, she didn't act like that before." I stated as I waved back to her.

Flux's right eyebrow rose with the smirk on his face, "You weren't a Homunculus before..."

Suddenly I felt a chill run down my spine, "That's...Not how it works, right?" I asked, really hoping that he had just been joking around, otherwise I may have to start walking around without my Warframe.

Flux just laughed, "Oh, it's hard to tell, but the evidence is compelling."

I shot him a glare, "Dude, this is a serious matter, if you're joking tell me now."

Silence descended on us as he made a straight face, "The sad part is that you still think i'm joking, just wait until we stroll through the main area again, then fifty percent of the Nova living in this dojo are going to be staring at you...And i'm gonna laugh...Then i'm gonna tell everyone else." he stated, a small smile forming on his face.

My face was now pale, my mouth agape, "Dude...I can't deal with that kind of attention." I stated, really wanting to hurriedly duck back to the room so I could remove my Warframe.

Flux chuckled darkly, "You're a man...Deal with it." almost immediatly after that someone had hit him on the head, "Owch!"

I blinked as I noticed who it was, Luna was giving him a disapproving glance, "Are you picking on the noob? I thought you were better than that Flux." she stated blankly, her hands on her hands.

Flux chuckled, "I was messing around, it's no better than when you teased me as a newcomer..."

Luna chuckled, "Oh, I remember..." then her eyes opened and she looked directly at me with a look of seriousness, "I really suggest that you don't walk around with your Warframe, your powers will draw the attention of every Nova in the area and I can't be held responsible for what might happen if you get overpowered."

I gulped, paling while blushing at the same time, "In that case I think i'm gonna go back and fix this problem now."

With that I left the room, running back to our room. Flux chuckled, "Aw, I kinda wanted to see what would happen."

Luna sighed, "I'm not putting in overtime healing someone that could've avoided it."

* * *

I sighed in relief, walking around with my hands in my pockets, despite the fact a lot of people were around I wasn't getting noticed, *Dear lord this universe is more dangerous than I thought...* I thought to myself, *I'm not even sure if that's good or bad...*

*Hmm, it depends.* A familiar voice stated as it invaded my mind, I blinked before I looked to my side to see Rin joining me, *You know, most Nyx are attracted to Rhino.* she stated, tossing out that random piece of knowledge.

My right eyebrow raised, "Ah...So, what are you doing?" she didn't seem to be following me, she definitely looked like she had some objective in mind.

She blinked, *I am looking for assistance.* she answered simply.

I blinked, looking at her with a questioning gaze, waiting for her to finish but she never added on, "Assistance with what?" I asked, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

She stopped, turning her her head towards me before blinking, *Do you know how to handle someone that could go berserk at the slightest thing?* she asked as plainly as she usually talked.

I gulped, "Uh...I don't know...Why?"

She shivered, *Because if actions aren't taken we may need to restrain a rampaging Valk-* as if on cue there was a shaking sensation through the room and a loud scream, *Oh...Too late.* with that she ran behind me, using me as a shield.

"RIN!" a booming voice rang out, halting everyone, even a few Rhinos in the room stopped what they were doing.

I could feel Rin shaking as she clung to my back, *What did you do?* I asked mentally.

*I sent her love letters...* she responded, *And she was rejected...* she added, *Please help me...*

I bit my lower lip as I backed up, concealing Rin in the crowd that was now standing against the wall, likely hoping to just stay out of trouble...It didn't take long for a door on the other side of the room to open up...Standing in the doorway was indeed a Valkyr...A VERY pissed Valkyr...How did I know? well, seeing as how her face was blood red and the veins in her head were pulsing i'd say it was a fair guess that she was ready to murder a certain girl...A girl I was hiding...

Fuck my life...

I couldn't tell what color her skin had originally been, this was the first time I met a Valkyr since I arrived...But i'm fairly certain that she wasn't as red as a resident of hell...Her dark, blue eyes scanned the crowd, a wild look in them as her pupils had turned into slits, her dark, red hair hung off to the left side of her head, falling past her chin, but it was incredibly short on the other side, almost bald, and there were a couple devices implants into her skin, likely from experimentation.

The Valkyr growled as she entered the room, I swear that Rin's shaking was making me shake as well, which made me wish that she'd knock it off...Then again, I think i'd be scared too if I was this girl's target. Steam practically poured from her eyes as she looked around, looking for anything out of place...I could feel a drop of sweat forming on my forehead, which seemed to have caught her gaze for a moment, but luckily for Rin, me, and my heart she quickly lost interest before walking on.

After she vanished through the corridor to the practice hall people were quick to disperse, which caused Rin to gasp, she knew that she wasn't in the clear yet and her hiding spot had just failed her, *Hide me please!* she stated in a panicked tone.

I was about to say something when we both heard a noise that made us freeze...The door opened again, revealing a certain someone on the other side...The other Tenno quickly made their escape, now there was only the three of us in the room...I blinked, nobody else did, but the Valkyr did do something...She moved...Slowly advancing towards us, shaking with pure rage.

Rin was frozen like a deer in the headlights, her pupils were now about the size of a pen's tip.

I bit my lip, not entirely sure what I should do...Risk being on the receiving end of this Valkyr's rage or ditch a friend in need...But god dammit, I can't bring myself to do that...I sighed internally as I shoved Rin, knocking her out of her trance, "Rin, get anyone that can settle this, now!" I stated, stepping in front of her.

Rin shook for a moment as she paled, eventually nodding, running off.

The Valkyr hissed as she was about to pursue her, but I was quick to intercept her, making sure to stay as far enough away as I needed to be to make sure I don't get punched while still being close enough to keep her from giving chase. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at me, "Get...Lost..." she hissed, clearly not in the mood for my bullshit.

I gulped as I shook my head, "Nah, i'm good." I was trying my best to hide that fact that I was freaking out on the inside, I wasn't sure whether it was working or not, but the Valkyr didn't seem to care regardless.

Her teeth began to grit as her left eyebrow twitched, I could see her face turning even redder than it already was, "I swear to god that if you don't move right now i'm going to snap you in half!" she hissed, clearly close to her breaking point.

I glared at her, "Then fucking do it!" I shouted, causing her to reel back, "Quit fucking saying that you'll hit me and fucking hit me, or are you afraid to!?"

Clearly she hadn't expected this, likely she thought that she was so intimidating that nobody would stand up to her, but more importantly was my reaction mentally to what I had just done...

*Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!* I thought, sweat rolling down my face as I tried to hide my terror of what I had just brought down.

The Valkyr snapped out of it, clenching her teeth before her pissed expression returned, "THAT'S IT!"

Trying to contain the girlish scream I almost released I dodged as the berserker lunged at me, I quickly found myself narrowly avoiding a right hook that would have probably ripped my head off as I sprung to the left, stating to wish that I had done as Flux had said and kept my Warframe on, but sadly I didn't have that luxury. While dodging her swings I soon realized that I had to worry about her restraints as well, given that they lashed about as she threw her punches...That's when I got an idea that was dangerous enough to either get me killed or help me survive.

I bit my lower lip as I worked up as much courage as I could muster, I waited for her to swing at me again, a fist aimed right for my throat...I slid under her fist, grabbing hold of her restraint cables, before quickly moving around her, binding her arms to her sides. She thrashed about wildly, spewing every swear that you could imagine, I barely managed to maintain my grip as I fought with all my strength to keep her from breaking free, because the second she escapes I was a dead man. I had to dodge as she attempted to kick me, hit me with the back of her head, hell, her thrashing was roughly comparable to that of an alligator, the fact my arms were still attached to me was nothing short of a miracle, but eventually there was a reprieve...She stopped trying to kill me...For now at least...

We were both trying to regain our breath, my arms felt incredibly numb, my legs ached...All I had done was exhaust her, which was nothing compared to what she was going to do to me once she got out of this hold.

I slowly regained my breath, "You...Done?" I asked, really hoping for a yes.

There was no answer, but slowly she rose back up, not even looking over her shoulder, "...Let go of me..." she instructed, not sounding like a wild animal ready to rip me to shreds anymore.

I blinked, not entirely sure that I should trust her...But in a quick manner I let go of the cords and then took a few steps backwards, getting just out of swinging distance. The Valkyr looked at me over her right shoulder, but her eyes weren't nearly as wild as they were before...I blinked, wondering if I was still screwed, but without another word she turned back towards the door leading to the rooms and vanished as quickly as she came.

I blinked, an immense relief coming over me as I slumped over, falling to my knees, *Too close...Way too close...* I thought to myself as tears of relief streamed down my eyes, *Thank you whatever made my arms hold up, if it wasn't for you i'd be a smear on the wall right now...*

soon I heard a noise and opened my eyes to see Rin entering the room with Luna, York, and Flux, they all looked around, looks of shock and surprise on their faces. Eventually Flux crouched down beside me, "Hey, we heard what happened...You alright?" he asked, clearly worried.

I nodded in a rushed manner, "Y-Yeah...I'm good..." I stated.

Luna raised an eyebrow before placing a healing canister on the ground next to me, "Huh, I could've sworn you'd be missing teeth by the time we got here..." she stated, mock amazed, "How'd you get out of a beating from Minari?"

I blinked, "Restraints...Only way...Too strong..." I stated, feeling my breath returning to me.

Flux and Luna shared a looked before looking back to see me collapsed on my back, Rin's eyes turned into swirls as she fell to her knees and York just scratched the back of his head.

* * *

I sighed as I entered the practice room in the morning, ready to start trai-...I froze...Standing across from me was a face I had only known yesterday. Minari stared at me, in all honesty it was amazing that I didn't see her on my way in, but now that I knew she was present it was impossible not to recognize the fact that she was here.

She blinked, her left eyebrow raised, I did my best to walk past her when I felt a firm grip on my shoulder, grinding me to a halt. I internally swore as I was turned around to face the Valkyr, fearing what may come from this confrontation, "Uh...Hey." I started.

My eyes widened as I watched her right arm reel back, her face still expressionless, before I knew it I felt something collide with my right cheek and I was on my back, clutching my face, "I wasn't just saying that i'd hit you, stupid bastard!" she spat before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

I blinked, sure I registered what just happened...But...I wasn't dead...

I gulped as I slowly stood up, still clutching my swelling cheek, glad I wore my Warframe today, *So...That makes us even...Right?* I wondered to myself, barely registering the taste of blood in my mouth.

* * *

And there's Chapter 8, and next time begins the start of RWBY, as well as our first day in Remnant after acquiring our Warframe...Just what effect may this have I wonder? ;3

I hope you all enjoyed, I hope to see you for the next chapter. :3


	9. Chapter 9

My right eye twitched as i was greeted by something I hadn't been expecting...First of all, my Warframe's trench coat, pants, gloves, and boots were at the foot of my bed...In Remnant...But what had shocked me was something simple. You see, when I went to sleep in this room last time I was alone, now there was someone else, standing at my desk, looking my weapon over...He kind of looked like a younger Roman Torchwick with...Limbo's...Color scheme...

I blinked, "F-Flux...Is that you?"

He turned his head towards me, looking more human in this world, hell, his Warframe almost looked like an actual suit, "Ah, so you're awake." he stated, tipping his hat, "Good morning to you."

I blinked, still staring at him blankly, "How...How are you here, and why!?" I asked, still not sure what was going on.

Flux chuckled, "I was wondering where you were doing all your extra training so I decided to go back through the steps that I took to save you on that Grineer Ship, using banish quickly with more energy than necessary, and I found myself in this delightful realm." he stated, "It is delightful, right?" he asked, a curious smile on his face.

I was about to say something when my door suddenly flew open to reveal Port, apparently coming to wake me up, but instead he froze upon seeing Flux...The room fell into silence as Flux and Port stared blankly at each other, Port's mouth still open, I was still sitting in my bed, my face going pale, *...Shit...*

The silence seemed to persist for hours before Flux cleared his throat, "Uh...Nice mustache!"

* * *

Ozpin stared at Flux blankly, Glynda didn't look like she trusted him but that was nothing new...Flux looked around the headmaster's office with a whistle, "Almost as large as the meeting room back at the dojo."

I resisted the urge to redirect my palm to my face as I shifted my gaze to Flux, "Dude, this is serious..." I stated, trying my best to revolve this situation.

Flux blinked as he met the Headmaster's gaze, putting on a small smile as he locked his fingers together, leaning back in his chair, "Oh, i'm sorry good sir, i'm listening now." he stated, giving Ozpin his full attention.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, "You do realize that you are trespassing, yes?"he asked with a blank tone, "I understand that you also seem rather otherworldly, but there are still laws in place."

Flux nodded, tipping his hat, "I am truly sorry, I hadn't been expecting my friend here to be on such property." he stated, responding calmly.

Ozpin looked to me with a raised eyebrow, "You know this individual?"

I blinked before nodding, "Yes, he's from another world, like me." I stated, "In fact, he's the reason i'm here."

Ozpin and Glynda looked to Flux, who rubbed the back of his head, "Yes, but I only did so to save your life." he then tipped his hat, "You see, sir, I have the power to banish people from the physical plane of existence." he stated with a wink.

Ozpin's eyebrow raised again, "Would that be your semblance?"

Flux's face scrunched up, "Semblance?"

I sighed as I shook my head, raising my head and snatching everyone's attention, "Flux is from a 'group' of people that inherently have the same ability, however there is no aura in that world...Well, not like the aura in this world anyway." I stated, "However, he's not really supposed to go around talking about his power."

Flux waved it off, "Oh come now, things may be strict if we were on the same dimensional plane but this place is completely beyond reality, there's no harm in it." he stated, clearly not in the mood to be taking things so seriously.

I sighed, "Anyway, he's basically my teammate in another world, he's been one of the people training me every day." I stated, hoping that'd get him out of trouble.

Flux smiled, "Well...Only a little, I seem to recall the others helping with your training far more, as well as that dapper gentleman from this world." he stated truthfully.

Ozpin blinked, he took a moment to think about the situation before sighing, "Alright, your off the hook." Flux smiled while Glynda shot him a glance, Ozpin's eyes soon fell on me, "Anyway, I had sent Peter to tell you that the school year was about to begin, students would be arriving at the academy today." I nodded in acknowledgment, "Seeing as your friend can come and go as he pleases, he is your responsibility for the duration of his time here."

Flux smiled and bowed to Ozpin, my eyes widened, feeling the karma from before kicking me in the ass, "W-Wha...Alright, I promise that this won't make trouble." I stated in defeat, bowing to Ozpin.

With that we were excused, Flux smiled and looked around as he walked, "This place is rather pristine, almost Orokin level even...And that gentleman must be a great leader." he stated with delight.

I stopped walking and shot him an unamused expression, "Flux..." he stopped and turned to face me, blinking in confusion, "How long do you plan on staying here?"

Flux smiled before shrugging, "Who knows, why?"

I shot him a serious expression, "Flux...This is serious, I feel that something very important is supposed to happen and we CAN'T mess with it!" I stated, trying my best to emphasis the point without letting on that I know more than what's being said, "I need to know if you'll be able to help me not mess with what might happen, am I understood?"

Flux, sensing my urgency, raised his hands in defense, no longer smiling, "I understand, but will you really be alright on your own?" he asked, an expression of concern, "You have backup you know."

I blinked, not really sure what to say, "...Maybe..." I stated, "But if you are planning on helping me with this, don't bring anyone else into it unless I ask, alright?"

Flux lowered his hands, "Of course..." he stated, a smile returning to his face.

I then thought about it, "Could you really help though? You don't have a weapon..." I stated, wondering how i'd be able to receive help with him just using his powers.

Flux chuckled, "Watch this..." I blinked, wondering what he was up to. He snapped his fingers, completely vanishing, I blinked before looking around, a moment later he reappeared, his usual loadout equipped. I stared in disbelief as he smiled, "All I have to do is return to our world, grab my weaponry, and come back." he stated with a proud smirk.

I could feel my right eye twitch, *This better not be foreshadowing anything...* I thought to myself, wondering if this meant what I thought it meant.

* * *

I spent awhile explaining this world to Flux, trying my best to give him the details I would know with the amount of time i've been here, he seemed intrigued by the Grimm, but at the same time he was more disappointed with the White Fang and the Humans, he looked down on discrimination, I was glad that he did, but I feel that if he met Cardin...Well, who knows.

Our conversation ended as airships started flying in, Flux watched as the students started pouring from them, a smile on his face, "So these are our inter-dimensional peers, shall we go and join their ranks?" he asked with a chuckle.

I blinked before shaking my head, "Probably not the best of ideas, we're already 'Early Students' we don't need to go attracting more at-"

"Ooo.~" I was interrupted as he looked back at the window, staring down at a certain blonde character, "It would appear that some of our peers are rather...Gifted." he stated with a purr.

I gulped, my face turning pale as I realized who he was talking about, "What happened to the 'gentleman' act?" I asked, trying to deflect his attention.

Flux chuckled, "What good's a gentleman without a naughty side?"

I blinked, *God dammit, this can't end well!* trying my best to contain the anxiety rising in my stomach I put a hand on his shoulder, "Flux, this is another world, not our own, right?"

Flux blinked in confusion, "Quite?"

I smiled, "Exactly, and wouldn't it be rather bad to try getting involved with somebody from a completely different plane of existence?" I started, "I mean we don't know what the bacteria here could do to someone from our world, you could die, is that worth it?" I asked, trying to keep him under control.

Flux gulped, looking conflicted, "Well...I'm not completely sure it's worth the risk..." he admitted.

I nodded, "Exactly, so it's best to not think about it and not forge bonds past friendship here!" I stated.

Flux seemed to sigh in defeat, "Yes, I suppose that's true."

Internally I thanked whatever God had given me the luck I needed to deal with everything so far, "Good..."

When there was the noise of an explosion and the shaking of the floor we both looked out to witness Ruby getting blown up, as Weiss yelled at her I could see Flux biting his lower lip, "May I please intervene? My gentleman senses are tingling!"

I shot him an unamused glare, "Down boy, dammit!"

* * *

And we have chapter nine, and Flux has joined us on our adventure in Remnant! xD

*Namely because i'm too lay to create another three OCs for the RWBYverse, for now at least*

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed, have a nice day, and I hope to see you all for another chapter. :D


	10. Chapter 10

I slowly made my way through the mass of people, they were mostly randoms but I could make certain faces out among the crowd...Flux followed closely behind me, and our outfits, looking rather organic, were drawing attention, but luckily we didn't look too out of place, then again it was expected, there had been numerous ships dropping people off so it should be next to impossible to tell who wasn't on one...Unless you had a list or something...

I sighed, not liking the situation regardless, but we had to come down here for Ozpin's speech...I was still debating whether or not having any connection with a main character was a good idea, in the Warframe universe there wasn't exactly one definite character so I had a little more freedom, but here...Not so much, here I could definitely screw up the timeline, and that wasn't something I was eager to do.

As we made our way to the back of the room, avoiding getting caught up in the crowd, Flux's eyes wandered before landing on a certain individual with white hair, he hadn't seen her face when she was scolding Ruby but after seeing it as she moved through the crowd to get to her and her sister he suddenly realized something and nudged my shoulder, "H-Hey, Gheist, doesn't that look like Luna?" he asked quietly, his eyes wide.

I blinked before nodding, trying to maintain the appearance that I hadn't already made that connection, "Yeah, but they couldn't be the same person, right?" I asked, "Luna doesn't act the way she has and is."

Flux bit his lip before nodding, "True...Do you think this is a case of inter-dimensional twins?" he asked, trying to wrap his mind around it, "I mean, they are identical all the way to the scar."

I shrugged, "Well...You gotta realize that there are so many people in the world, and across the span of existence? I'm sure stuff like this happens all the time...Probably..." I stated, still seeing Flux's resemblance to Roman, though I guess there were enough differences to set him apart...Like being younger and having black hair.

Flux didn't seem to stop thinking about it as Ozpin got on stage and delivered his speech, though he was thinking through it and I pretty much blanked it out, having heard it all before.

* * *

I hummed a tune as I entered the ball room, the designated place for sleeping...Yay for sleeping bags, it all just served to remind me that the cliffs...I shivered, and not just because I was walking around without my shirt on...I was still in my pants though because I was pretty self-conscious, and I wore bandages over the metal swirl on my gut for obvious reasons, but besides that my muscles hadn't really grown too much so I didn't exactly have anything to hide besides the blindingly pale skin I had.

I looked around, looking for the sleeping bag I had marked, when I noticed Flux talking with Ruby and Yang...I could feel the cold sweat running down my skin as I gulped, *What...Is...THAT IDIOT DOING!?* I wondered to myself, trying not to panic, it looked like they were on good terms...I suppose that's dandy and all seeing Ruby getting another friend...But still, I had a terrible feeling that Flux's presence may cause things to change, *Okay...Tomorrow I gotta keep him away from the group, I can't let him help them out!* I stated to myself.

I hastefully made my way to my sleeping bag, not wanting to get caught by Flux and dragged into a conversation, and for once things went my way as I managed to narrowly avoid detection as Ruby noticed Blake, causing Flux to turn around.

I let out a sigh of relief, *Why does something tell me this whole 'Avoid the main characters' gimmick isn't going to work for me...* I wondered, then I thought about tomorrow again as I layed onto the sleeping bag, *...Tomorrow will be...My first kill...* I thought to myself as I stared up at the ceiling, *I can probably handle killing Grimm or Infested, they are monsters after all...But Grineer and Corpus are Human, basically...As a Tenno I would have to deal with them at some point...* I thought to myself, gulping as I thought about it.

I let out a groan before closing my eyes, blissfully ignoring the situation happening across the room as an angry Weiss descended upon Ruby, Yang, and Flux.

* * *

I gave Flux a serious look, he blinked in confusion, "I need to get comfortable with my job..." I stated, drawing the attention of a still groggy York and Nesun.

Flux placed a hand on his hip, "Oh? What brings this up so suddenly?"

I sighed, "I know i'm gonna have to kill Grineer and Corpus at some point in time, it's unavoidable...Plus I haven't killed anything yet and I feel that it's only a matter of time before you guys throw me head-first into a group of Infested." I stated, "Besides, I still haven't even dealt with the Grimm yet."

Nesun raised an eyebrow, "Grimm?" he asked, not entirely sure what was being discussed.

Flux raised his palm towards him, a blank expression, "One day...Until then, don't worry about it." he stated, "And that day may very well be tomorrow." This caused Nesun to only grow more curious, he hadn't expected Flux to be so vague about something before.

I groaned as I looked towards the floor, putting my hands in my pockets, "Will you help me out?" I asked, feeling like the only Tenno that felt bad about their job.

Flux blinked, taking in the seriousness of the situation for a moment before sighing, "Of course, you'd never last if you were strictly against killing..." he stated, "But i'm not the best teacher in that field...I can help, but I think you already know the most relentless teacher for the subject."

I blinked a few times in confusion, meeting his gaze before freezing, my eyes going wide as my entire existence paled, "Y-You...You can't m-mean..." I stared, not liking where this was going.

Flux shrugged, "It's either her or risk having the killer instinct hardwired into your brain via Nyx Therapy."

I blinked at that last part, "Wait..." I started, "Are you telling me a Nyx could've just implanted everything I needed to know about handling weapons directly into my brain?"

The whole room went silent, Nesun coughed as Flux shuffled his feet, looking at the floor, "Well...You never asked..." he started, embaressed that he had forgotten this, "Besides, it hurts..."

I blinked, the silence returning, "Okay...Oddly enough I think i'd take that risk over the initial one..." I stated, feeling like tracking down Rin.

Nesun sighed, "Are you really that scared of Minari?" he asked, a completely straight face, "She's only violent when she's pissed off, I mean sure she's pissed off over fifty percent of the time but only if you do something to piss her off to begin with."

Flux and York stared at him like he was insane, causing him to raise his hands defensively, Flux then turned to face him completely, eyes wide, "He already pissed her off ONCE, he can't afford another slip!" he stated, the tone in his voice scaring me slightly.

I blinked, taking in the seriousness of the situation, "You know..." I started, "I'll just find Rin, see you guys later."

* * *

I wasn't too sure how to approach the situation, I knew where Rin was...But...Minari was there as well, *Fuck my life...* I thought to myself as I debated giving up, I couldn't fathom for the life of my why Nesun or Flux couldn't teach me how to deal with killing, it was life they were dead-set on making me learn this way instead...

Gulping as I entered the break room I made my way towards Rin, who seemed to have noticed me approaching, *Welcome, you're looking for me?* she asked, blinking as she did.

I bit my lower lip, *If you knew that why did you make me enter the room with her!?* I asked, a panicked inner voice displaying how much I didn't like this situation, *I need your help to deal with killing...* I thought as I took a seat at her table.

The room was pretty much empty, there were Tenno scattered across it but for the most part everyone here seemed to have their own space...Then again it was early, and most early risers were on their way to do stuff, so this was hardly surprising...The only real problem is that it made identifying everyone in the room easier, and I could feel a burning gaze...It wasn't hostile, but at the same time it still made me uncomfortable.

Rin tilted her head, a shadow on her face, *I needed you to come in here because I can't help you, but now it's too late.* she stated, causing me to go pale.

Before I could respond I felt something digging into my collar from behind, "Oi...Rin says you're too much of a bitch to deal with killing..." a voice stated, growling in displeasure.

I shivered slightly, "Uh...Y-Yup, that's basically it..." I stated, trying my best not to piss off the girl further.

I yelped as I was yanked to my feet, "And you call yourself a Tenno, let alone a man?" I was quickly turned around to meet the eyes I had been avoiding until now, still being yanked by the caller. Minari was glaring into my eyes as though trying to make them ignite, "You know, I thought you may be alright the way you stood up to me, but you just stabbed me in the back!" she stated with a growl.

I raised my hands defensively, "Not like I fucking tried!" I stated, trying to hide just how afraid her glare was making me.

She had been shaking with anger, but it looked like that calmed her down a little, thought she was still glaring at me, but now she just looked disappointed, "Alright...So I may be able to fix you after all..." she stated blankly.

Before I knew it she had taken hold of the front of my collar and turned away, making her way slowly towards the exit and dragging me with little effort, a sneer on her face, "W-Wait, where are we going!?" I asked, still not sure whether this was good or bad.

Minari growled, "To kill a bunch of sleazebags, and i'm not helping you, if you get shot down it's because you're a bitch!"

I felt my skin go pale as I tried reaching for Rin, she simply waved back, *You're evil, pure evil!* I hissed mentally.

Rin smiled as she tilted her head, *Have fun.*

* * *

Oh dear, this can't end well, can it? X_X'

So yes, seeing as how taking a life would scar any normal person it's no secret that I can't just be thrown into combat and expect to preform my duties...So for realism it's time to get a little experience by being dragged off on a mission with a blood-thirsty Valkyr...Expect Corpus in the next chapter.

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed, I hope to see you all next time for another chapter, have a good day. :3


	11. Chapter 11

I bit my lower lip as I looked around the inside of Minari's Liset, she was glaring at me while sitting on the foundry...Apparently not having my own Liset was giving her more reason to hate me...Just great, huh?

I blinked, trying to figure out how to handle the awkward silence, "Uh...I know we've gotten off on a bad start and all..." I started, I stopped when I heard a low growl, realizing that talking wasn't going to dig me out of the hole I was in...

Minari sighed as she got to her feet, heading to her arsenal and cycling through her weapons, by the time she was done she was equipped with an Amphis on her back, a Drakgoon in her hands, and a pair of Twin Gremlins at her waist. I blinked as I stared at her, causing her to stare back, eventually her face scrunched up, "What?"

I didn't jump when the question came, "Do you like Grineer weapons?" I asked, seeing as all her weapons seemed to be Grineer in origin.

The Valkyr blinked, after looking herself over she shrugged, "Yeah...Guess so, why?" she asked, apparently curious as to why I even asked.

I shrugged, "Dunno, some of the best weapons are Grineer-made, Tonkor, Jet Kittag, Ogris..." I stated, apparently that last one made her crack a smirk, "What?"

Minari's smirk grew as she shook her head, "You with an Ogris?...You wouldn't survive an hour." she stated, laughing to herself as she reclaimed her seat.

I shot her an unamused expression that only made her laugh harder, but I can't say that she was wrong...Knowing my luck a teammate would run in front of me and get us both blown up...One of the reasons why I liked the Tonkor so much more, great damage to enemies, low damage to self, and even when you did hit yourself with a grenade it just launched you airborne, which looked fun until I remembered my fear of heights.

* * *

I grunted as I jumped out of the vent, knocking down a panel as I did. I managed to stick the landing and soon afterwards Minari dropped down next to me, she was still annoyed with how we had to dock...Going through the bottom of the Liset...One at a time...Then we ended up crawling through Corpus vents for about an hour because there hadn't been any hatches in the section of the ship we had been in...

I gravely underestimated how annoying it must be to actually get to the start of a mission...

I brushed myself off as I examined the starting location, stereotypical Corpus locker room, I could only hear a camera out of my left ear so there was only one...Good...Luckily we had arrived while the patrollers were leaving, the typical crewman with an escort of two Moa...Oh Moa...I can tell that annoying noise you make is already gonna piss me off...

Unsurprisingly, Minari walked right past a number of lockers with green lights, I could already tell that she hadn't come for loot...And immediately she jumped at the camera before smashing it into the wall it was mounted to with her Amphis. I blinked as I went in the other direction, deciding to check whether or not the room in the back was locked or not...Surely enough there was a red light, combine that with the side room and there was only one way to go. Coming back around the corner I gave Minari the thumbs up, but she hardly looked amused, nudging her head towards the door...She really wanted me to get my hands dirty...

I slowly edged myself down the hall, pressing my back to the rim of the door as it automatically opened, revealing the corpus patrol on the other side...Not that I could see, I was too busy staying unnoticed by the curious eyes turning to see why the door opened with nobody there. I could hear the crewman speaking in the Corpus language as he slowly moved towards the door, dera raised, the two Moa behind him.

I had pulled my Kronen off my back, took a deep breath, and did a silent prayer, despite the fact I wasn't religious.

As I saw the shadow approaching I closed my eyes as I spun the blade around and then stabbed it through the open doorway, resulting in a pained noise and a sound I wasn't quite fond of, I also heard the sound of something spurting, which I knew very well was blood...I wasn't even looking at him and I already felt the urge to vomit rising through me. I let out a grunt as I pulled the blade from the man, causing his body to fall through the doorway as the Moa started firing, it wouldn't take long for them to come through the doorway now that they knew I was here but I could barely focus my thoughts.

I could see Minari glaring at me, likely mentally telling me to 'Suck it up' or something like that. My hands shook as I turned around, not acknowledging the corpse on the floor as I spun one of the Kronen around, deflecting the Moa's bullets as I ran at them, slicing at them with unpracticed swings as I tried to rush through them to get out of the area.

The two proxies fell to the floor, dismantled, and I could hear reinforcements on their way...Minari slowly walked next to me and shoved me, "You got him right through the throat, thanks for taking him slowly."

I could feel my face going pale, I wanted to turn back but there was no way that she'd let me...Then I noticed the indicator on my HUD...Three out of Fifty...

Suddenly, Extermination wasn't my favorite mission type anymore...

* * *

As we progressed I could see Minari getting increasingly annoyed, I hadn't really looked at the Crewmen that I had killed, I couldn't deal with it...She had forced me to go on another mission, stating that 'We weren't going back until I take out my tampon and grow a pair'...Which basically meant until I came to terms with my actions.

And if you were wondering, yes, I did throw up in a manner of sense...Not physically though, I hadn't eaten anything recently because Tenno can absorb energy for food and I didn't want to run the risk of alien food...Basically meaning I was dry heaving...I could feel a yank at my collar as I was essentially thrown against a wall, I soon found claws digging into my Warframe as she pinned me, glaring into my eyes, "Would you shape up already!?" she hissed, clearly not amused with my behavior.

I glared back at her, "You'd be the exact same way if you grew up how I did!" I hissed back, "I can't help it, okay?"

This kind of thing happened from time to time, luckily enough for me she would let go and back off...This time was a little different, she let out an annoyed growl before shoving me towards the next door, "Next kill..." she stated, not finishing her sentence.

I really didn't want to know what she meant by that...Deciding it best not to annoy her further I moved to the edge of the next door, placing my back against the wall. On the other side were a group of Corpus crewmen, they had all taken cover, peaking occasionally to tell where they needed to shoot.

I entered the doorway, aiming the Tonkor, bouncing a grenade off the wall and blowing up four crewmen, then came the crewmen armed with those batons...There were three of them that decided to advance, I began to grit my teeth as I equipped my Kronen, trying to discourage them, but it didn't work. The closest one tried to swing at me, with a growl of annoyance I swung at his arm, deflecting it due to his shield saving his flesh, however, his friends were soon upon me and before I could try blocking they were already striking me, causing me to stumble as electricity jolted through my body.

I yelped with each strike as the three ganged up on me, but Minari wasn't about to assist me, I tried to block the beating I was receiving but they gave me next to no breathing space. With each strike I could feel my anger growing, I hated getting hurt and this was probably the most pain I had ever been put through in my life, "B-Back..." I growled, tightening the grip on my Kronen, "The h-hell..." I hissed, yelps of pain becoming grunts as adrenaline started coursing through my veins, "OFF!"

With a roar I used my Power, slashing through the air, creating a blade of energy that cut into the torsos of the three crewmen, it hung in the air upon impact as the blade slowly advanced on it's own, cracking with electricity as it sawed it's way through them.

I breathed heavily as I realized how much my body hurt, dropping to my knees as I sat in front of the crewmen that I had cut in half...Almost immediately afterwards I felt a foot on my back, forcing me to look down at what I had done, "You see that, this is your work..." Minari stated, as I tried to turn my head away from the seared victims I felt a hand dig into the top of my helmet as another hand clinched my chin, forcing me to stared at them, "Don't turn your head or close your eyes, you need to accept the fact that you did this!" she shouted, "Your a killer now, this is what you do!"

I could feel my lungs constricting, my chest tightened as water started to well up in my eyes...She was right, I knew that she was right, it was bound to happen in this world...My only relief was that I wouldn't have to kill anyone in my other two lives...

"Minari..." I started slowly, "I get it..." I stated, trying to hide the fact that I was crying.

I wasn't proud of what I had done...But if I didn't acknowledge it, who would? This was all on me, just another mercenary...And I still wasn't a step closer to getting back home, so i'd have to be a killer like everyone else here for awhile longer...

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I was yanked up by the back of my collar, still staring down at my three victims, I could feel a pat on my back, "Then do what you have to do, kill who you gotta kill, and get over it." she stated as she walked past me, a blank voice instead of her usual, pissed tone I had grown used to.

I blinked, still feeling the urge to vomit despite having excepted this, *Well...At least I don't have to worry about describing gore...* I thought to myself, equipping my Tonkor, "If there's nothing left...There's less to describe..."

* * *

Minari glared at me as I layed down on the floor of her Liset, staring up at the roof, I needed to lay down for a minute or two, I didn't care where, "If you're gonna cry then get it over with, you're worse then a damned kid." she stated as she put her weapons away.

I sighed, my eyes felt dry, I saw the reflection of them through the shiny metal of the ship...They were dull, "I already cried, i'm just exhausted..." I stated, my tone blank.

Minari cast a glance at me from her arsenal, "Don't sleep on my ship, the last thing I need is for you to piss yourself imagining their fac-"

I got up with a growl, "Shut the hell up already!" I shouted, causing her to go silent, "I get it, i'm fucking weak, but if anything amounts to how long I bitched it'd have to be how long you can run your mouth about someone you don't even give a damn to know!" I breathed heavily, still glaring at her, "I killed people today for the first time in my life, and I had to put up with your berating all the way...I don't need your shit right now."

I could only watch as a smirk appeared on her face, "What do you know...You might've grown a pair after all."

* * *

I let out an exhausted sigh as I entered the main room, Flux and Nesun looked over to see Minari pat me on the back before taking off to do whatever she does. The two of them ran over to me, likely noticing the bruises on my face, Flux blinked, "Are you alright, you look exhausted." Flux started, likely telling my eyes had changed for right now.

I blinked, "It's been a long day...But I feel like I owe Minari an apology..." they stared at me for a moment as I thought it over before putting my left hand on my hip, maintaining my blank face, "Nah...Forget I said that."

* * *

Chapter 11 complete! As much as i'd like the story to stay innocent we all know that won't work, so hopefully this counts as character development because in real life I wouldn't be able to do this. X_X

Anyway, we also saw the Homunculus's first power, Infested Blade, in action. Creating a blade of biological mass sharpened and shaped by energy, emitting an electric field as the blade cuts into it's target...Hope that doesn't seem too much like anything already in Warframe. X_X'

Anyway, next chapter is the initiation back at Remnant, I hope to see you all there, I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter, because I didn't. X_X'

See you next time, hopefully.


	12. Chapter 12

I blinked, my eyes still darkened from before as I sat up in my sleeping bag, my head aching as I looked around. I recalled the events in the Warframe universe as I rubbed my skull, releasing a sigh of sorts, *Ugh...At least I don't dream anymore...* I thought to myself as I stood up and stretched, hoping that getting my blood flowing would help me feel at least a little better.

As I finished stretching I realized that I was actually up early, most of the students were still in their sleeping bags, only the early risers were up and about, and most of them weren't even still in the room. I blinked as I searched for Flux, but he didn't seem to be around...Odd considering he usually got up a little later than me...Maybe he vanished whenever he went to sleep...

I stepped over the students around me as I made my way towards the center of the room, the only place with a real alleyway through the crowd, I figured if I needed anything right now it was some fresh air.

* * *

I yawned as I leaned over the side of the balcony, looking out over the Academy and Vale. The chill in the air was doing well to wake me up but did little to heal my mental exhaustion, it was hard not to take my mind off what I did...Just thinking about it was making my stomach churn...especially my first kill...

My senses being sharpened by this dark state of mood had caused me to snap my head towards the sound of steps, Flux was walking towards me, struggling to contain a yawn he'd rather not release near the sleeping students, "Mmm-Morning...~" he stated quietly, apparently not entirely together as well, "You don't look quite so well, care to talk it over if it'd make you feel better?" he offered, putting his back to the railing, offering the best smile he could muster in his groggy state.

I gave him an unamused, straight face, "You sure this is the place to talk about this?" I asked, nudging my head towards the Ballroom, there wasn't exactly much between us and them, and i'd rather a certain Faunus that was likely on the move not to be investigating the suspicious students...

Flux chuckled, "You think too little of me, do you really think i'd ask about something this serious with someone else around?" he asked, using his power to create a Cataclysm around us, "Nothing you or I say leaves this orb...Promise." he stated, tipping his hat.

I blinked as I turned to face him instead of leaning on the railing, crossing my arms over my chest, "...Alright...I killed quite a few Corpus the other day..." I stated, "One poor bastard I had stabbed in the throat with the long end of my Kronen, several were blown to bits by my Tonkor, and I sawed three of them in half with my power..." I stated, choking up a little as I stated it, I felt like I wanted to cry but my eyes were too dry to form tears.

Flux frowned, "Did you see any of their faces?" he asked, a concerned tone, "if not then you have it easy...Looking in the face of a man you killed will haunt you for the rest of your life, I would know...Hell, all Tenno do, we just got good at suppressing it..." he stated, his voice completely serious.

I blinked as I looked down, imagining what my first victim's face must have look like...And unfortunately I HAD eaten during my time in this world, so I soon leaned over the edge and relieved a problem i've been trying to relieve since the act was committed. Flux patted my back, offering what little support he could, but eventually I stood back up straight, coughing as I did, "Thanks..." I checked my face, luckily I hadn't gotten anything on me...I wonder if this was what all soldiers went through, "I'm still not any happier about this..." I stated, hoping that I wouldn't have anything to clean later.

Flux shook his head with a grim smile, "It'd scare me if you were..." he admitted, leaning over the railing, "Your like an innocent little brother, the way you behave tells me that you used to live a rather peaceful life."

I chuckled darkly, "Something like that, though I can't say i'm completely innocent..." I stated, grabbing his attention, I gave him a serious look, "Ever see a skeleton use a desk as a weapon?" he shook his head, "Neither did the bully...He did after I slammed it against his skull though."

* * *

I let out a tired groan as I stretched again, slowly progressing through the line to get my breakfast. By this point I had got dressed and equipped the Remnant version of my Warframe, I wasn't entirely sure if I should just hold off until everyone was fetching their weapons or not but in the end I didn't really care enough and shrugged it off.

I retrieved pancakes...That's basically it...As I moved towards a table, tray in hand, planning on sitting with Flux until I say that he was sitting with Jaune, Ruby, and Yang...I blinked as he waved at me, trying to call me over, I could feel eyes turning towards me as I shot him a blank, half-lidded expression before slowly shaking my head and looking for an empty table, causing him to frown.

"What's his deal?" I could barely hear.

"He...Has had a rough time lately." Flux stated, "He isn't in the best of moods, sorry."

* * *

I sighed as I closed my locker and turned to face Flux, still giving me a concerned look, "Look, i'm sorry but i'm not risking the chance of throwing anything off balance." I stated, slightly annoyed by his attempts to introduce me to others, "Isn't keeping the balance what Tenno are all about?"

Flux frowned, "Yes, but i'm trying my best to cheer you up, to take your mind off things." he stated, maintaining his innocent aura, "Dwelling on it for too long isn't going to help you any, it'll only leave scars..."

I blinked, a small smile growing on my face, it was nice to know I had a friend in this...But still, this was much bigger than me, I could very well throw off the balance of the RWBYverse if I wasn't careful. I sighed, "I get that...But I need time to think it over, i'm still not sure if it's a great idea."

A moment of silence hit us as Flux hesitantly nodded...And then soon afterwards something of a blur shot through the alley between lockers, "Sorry!" a certain girl called.

I chuckled as Flux moved to check on his new friend, meanwhile I went around the other side and left the room, *Well, it may take awhile to get over this...But at least life's a lot more interesting now.*

* * *

I shook, quite visibly, as I stared over the edge, my face paler than it had been recently. Flux stared at me with a concerned look on his face, "I don't like this...I really don't." I muttered as I backed up to my spot in the line.

Flux and I took the spots after Jaune, so we would be the last to launch...After watching everyone else get flung through the sky...Knowing we were up next...I gulped, Flux tapped my shoulder, "I take it you aren't a fan of heights..." he stated, though it sounded like a question.

I nodded rather rapidly, "If I wasn't in my Warframe...I'm pretty sure I would've puked by now..." I stated, making sure to say so quietly.

Flux gave a small smile, "Well...Whatever's going on can't be that bad, right?" he asked, chuckling, "I mean, there are no zip-lines or landing gear, I hardly doubt that the height actually matters."

This only made me shake more as I felt my knees knock together, if anything snapped my out of my depression and nausea it was fear and nausea...I sighed, trying to steady my breath, "At least it's not water..." I stated to myself, "Drowning is scarier than heights..." I stated, recalling how not being able to swim made water my bane...I was relatively sure that with my Warframe I could survive a fall, but that didn't mean I could breath under water or swim...I could do neither in fact because of my damned, sheltered life, *Dammit family...* I thought to myself, not any calmer than I was mere seconds ago.

I had blanked out for a minute as I thought that over, not noticing that Yang had just been launched until I saw a streak of yellow out of the corner of my eye, drawing me back to reality.

My eyes widened as Jaune was catapulted, I sent a glare at Flux, who shrugged with a wide-eyed expression as well before he went flying into the air...Time seemed to freeze as my eyes jumped to Ozpin, who may as well have been waving like Rin had been when Minari dragged me off...Then I felt a distinct lack of ground beneath my feet and I found myself flung towards the forest, screaming as I flew.

Delivering a sharp punch to my own face I temporarily fought off the fear and took my weapons off my back, I quickly locked the ends of the hands, forming a large glaive, as I started spinning it with all the strength my arms could muster, feeling my energy being drained to achieve this coptering effect, I felt even more nauseous as I spun with the weapon, slowly flying towards the forest below, decaptiating a few trees before finally getting lodged into the side of a larger one that apparently wasn't made of Styrofoam.

I sat there for a moment, my eyes welded shut as I hung from my 'glaive', eventually opening my eyes to see that I was still quite high up, "Dammit..." I said to myself quietly, feeling woozier than when I had been spinning. I quickly unlocked the tonfa that wasn't lodged into the tree from the locking mechanism before stabbing it into the tree, quickly removing the trapped blade before doing the same thing with it and slowly, but surely, sliding down the tree, staring up at the sky the whole time as cold sweat ran down my body, "Just don't look down...Don't look down dammit!" I hissed, my voice cracking as I let gravity take the wheel.

* * *

There's chapter 12, trust me, I got a good reason for stopping there. :P

Next time the initiation exam truly begins, I hope you join me for this. :D

*Also, not sure if this loner approach is appreciated or not, do you think Gheist avoiding the main characters is justified or no?*


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all, it's this chapter I realized that I DID actually name my weapons...God dammit! xD**

 **Don't worry, when i'm up to it i'll go back and fix that mistake. *In case anyone forgot, Basilisk is the tonfa with the grenade launcher, Gorgon is the tonfa with the sub-machine gun.***

* * *

Having finally made it to the ground below, I hurriedly took off, knowing who I needed to search for, *Alright, I have to put thought aside for now, if I let this shit bug me while i'm trying to deal with the Grimm i'm just going to signal them in like a beacon!...Hehe...Puns...* I thought to myself, feeling like hitting myself for that. I quickly shook my head, my face becoming serious again, "Alright, here I come!" I declared as I increased my pace, ready for whatever I may encounter.

* * *

I growled as I jumped back, narrowly avoiding a set of claws from a Beowolf, I hastefully spun on my heel, using the momentum for a vertical slash, cutting off the Beowolf's arm. As the beast recoiled from the pain I spun the tonfa to it's short end and fired Basilisk's grenade launcher, blowing the Grimm to bits and putting a grin on my face as my right eyebrow twitched...It seems I was a little too comfortable with blowing up things like Grimm and Machines...

There were two other Beowolves in the area, one to my left and right, I quickly aimed both tonfa with their short ends at the two before they could charge, riddling one with bullets and blowing the other up with the last grenade in the twin-barreled launcher...Now I had to thank Minari, because I don't think i'd have taken care of this as quickly without that training...

Nah, still got a grudge to hold against her...

I blinked as I went to reload my grenades, I could carry twelve in the bag I had been provided, so after loading them up I was down to ten, "Alright, gotta be more careful from here on out..." I stated to myself, "It'd suck to run out of nades if a pack shows up..."

As my weapon clicked back to it's original form I switched it with the other, now holding Gorgon in my right hand instead to increase my focus on using it.

My head twitched as I heard the snapping of a branch, I quickly turned, swinging at whatever was there, but to my surprise the airborne Beowolf phased through my blade and ended up confused o the other side of my body, however, it's confusion vanished as there was a loud noise and it's head exploded.

I turned back around to see Flux twirling a Vaykor Marelok, a Grineer side arm owned by the Steel Meridian. He chuckled, "Well, looks like I found my partner!" he stated with a grin, I sighed i relief as I turned towards him, "So, how'd you get down?"

I paled as I recalled, however, wanting to show off my weapon, I locked the handles of Gorgon and Basilisk together, getting a whistle out of Flux as I twirled the weapon, "I coptered, like a couple of Warframes I know." I stated, proud that I could replicate the feat in another world, "I figured if I ever ran out of ammo this would be a nice way to keep some form of ranged combat."

To emphasis this, I tossed the glaive, we watched as it twirled through the air, causing some damage to the trees before returning to me, I only managed to catch it because for some reason it was drawn to my hand...Warframe logic dictates that throwing weapons always return to their owners, and apparently that logic still applied. Flux chuckled, "Not a bad idea exactly, but won't throwing your weapon leave you disarmed?" he asked, his hand on his waist.

I shot him a glance before using my first power, creating the blade as I had done before, "Remember? I can just use that fake matter blade, i'm not disarmed if I still have my Warframe."

Flux nodded, a straight face, "Until you run out of energy, you mean."

We both blinked as I stared at him, frowning, "Alright, you have a point." I stated, separating the tonfa again, "So basically I shouldn't go tossing this thing around unless I basically run out of ammunition, i'm guessing I should also be kinda selective about when to start throwing that blade around, huh?" I asked, starting towards the direction I believed the ruins to be in.

Flux followed shortly, twirling his Marelok, "Yeah...I keep forgetting that your not strong enough to bring out your Warframe's full power, I guess i've been ignoring that for too long." he stated, "We're gonna have to fix that at some point."

* * *

After walking for what felt like hours we finally concluded that we were, in fact, not going the right way, "Gheist...I think we're lost." Flux stated, a blank expression on his face.

I groaned, "Yeah, I think I guessed that awhile back..." I stated in a tone of defeat, "I could've swore that we were going north..."

Looking around, you would see nothing but numerous trees, then again it was a forest so that should be pretty damn obvious. We would occasionally encounter Grimm but it was nothing we couldn't handle...I just wished that the mini-map on my HUD worked in the RWBYverse too, then I might've known where I was going...

Flux sighed, "Are you sure that north was the direction we were meant to go in? I can't recall because I wasn't paying attention to the Headmaster." he admitted, looking like he wanted to slap himself...Or me, it was hard to tell.

I blinked, not entirely sure if I remembered the dialogue or not...I rubbed the back of my head as I looked for an excuse, "Uh...I was still freaking out when he was talking, so I wasn't listening either." surely enough Flux facepalmed as I delivered this information, "Yeah...We're lost..." I admitted.

I was about to suggest we try finding some form of elevation when the ground shook, causing the two of us to freeze. The both of us looked around, confused, as we tried identifying the source, but nothing really stood out until we noticed a flock of birds flying away from our current position. As we turned to face the direction they were flying from the ground continued to shake, we readied our weapons as we saw four glowing lights in the distance, "Uh...Any chance you know what that is?" Flux asked, wishing he had brought more than just his sidearm.

I shook my head, sweating slightly as the large creature's form was revealed. It had a lion-like head and body, it's tail was similar to a Death Stalker's until it got to the end, where it had become an orb of spines, the creature was large enough to push through the trees and it's body was heavily plated. I gulped as it drew closer, "Trouble, that's what..." I stated, readying Basilisk's grenade launcher as the beast started to charge at us.

I fired the grenade but it only seemed to slow it's charge, giving us time to jump out of the way, as the creature missed it skid across the forest floor, snapping several trees as it turned to face us. Flux quickly raised his weapon again, shooting at the beast and trying to aim for it's eyes, likely realizing this, the beast shut it's eyes and an armored shell fell over them, protecting them from the bullets.

Flux frowned, "Oh...It's one of **those** enemies..." he stated, dissatisfied.

As the creature's eyes opened again it pointed it;s tail at us, at this point I realized that it was based off a Manticore. Gasping, I quickly threw myself at Flux, causing us both to take cover as a storm of spines erupted from the Manticore's tail, butchering several trees in the surrounding area. We looked up to see the beast was about to charge when it sniffed the air, followed by it looking up, causing all of us present to notice the Nevermore being rode by Ruby and Weiss.

Flux stared blankly, "What...?"

I blinked, "Something tells me that they know what they're doing..." I stated, admitting that the two of them would have to either be really braze or really stupid...But when the Manticore saw the Grimm and it's passengers it seemed to have locked onto them, I gasped as it turned away from us and started to give chase, "OH SHIT!" I shouted, getting up as fast as I could to try and catch it, *Nononono! It's gonna screw with the timeline so much!* I mentally hissed to myself.

Flux quickly got to his feet and joined the chase as well, "I don't think we can handle this on our own!" he shouted, a serious expression.

I bit my lip as I turned my head towards him, "Flux, get help!" I shouted, "I don't care who, grab anyone that can help us out here and follow the trail of destruction, i'll try and distract it in the meantime!"

Flux nodded, keeping in mind that Corrosive and Puncture damage were probably going to help the most in this situation, before vanishing.

I growled to myself as I jumped through the air, using my spin attack to fling me at the beast, luckily I managed to snag the blade on it's tail, *Good, now I just gotta find a way to stop it before it can reach Teams RWBY and JNPR!* I grunted as I fought the air pushing against me, latching my blades into it's armored plates as I climbed towards it's head.

The Manticore obviously felt that as it started to shake it's head, closing it's eyes in case I managed to somehow get to it's face, deciding to track with scent instead in the meantime.

I hissed as I fought to hold on, eventually I threw myself through the air in front of it's face, turning around mid-air as I aimed Basilisk, "Surprise, asshole!" I shouted before firing a grenade at it's naval cavity, the blast was close due to proximity but luckily the grenades worked like Tonkor's, causing little damage to me as it flung me through the air.

The Manticore had ground to a halt as it flailed it's head around, revealing it's charred nose as it opened it's eyes, glaring at me with a mix of hatred and anger.

I grinned darkly, "Oh i'm sorry, but i don't like being ignored..." I stated as I spun Basilisk and Gorgon around, *I won't be able to do this alone...I need the others...* I thought to myself, knowing that this creature would likely close it's mouth before I could shoot a grenade into it, and given my limited supply I needed to make those shots count, *Hurry up Flux!*

* * *

Well, chapter 13 is now here! xD

I hope that you all enjoyed, but i'd like to ask, if you wanted any of the characters so far to be on a team, who would they be? I already have a team in mind though, so this is more for interaction sake than anything. :3

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I hope to see you all again for another chapter. xD


	14. Chapter 14

I grunted as I threw myself to the right, dodging the spines that had been launched my way, I had almost tripped, but I kept going, running as I circled towards the Manticore's left side. The beast wasn't about to let me do as I please, swinging it's left paw, claws and all, at me in an attempt to swat me away, but I had slid back...The creature may have been fast when it picked up momentum, but like most large monsters it's movements were sluggish in combat, the full-body armor wasn't helping any in that category.

I quickly raised Gorgon and started firing at the Manticore's face, but I wasn't having much impact as the bullets hit the armor and dropped or bounced off, without warning the beast had reared back, attempting to lunge at me, I ran towards it, sliding under it as it leapt at me. As I slid under the massive beast I tried firing what was left in Gorgon's clip at it's less armored stomach, the bullets had buried themselves into the beast but it still wasn't as effective.

As it came crashing down just behind me I had already sprung back up to my feet, *Alright, maybe I can do this if I can hit it's stomach with a grenade.* I thought to myself, spinning around to face the beast, which had spun around, almost striking me with it's tail as it did. I grunted as I jumped back a few steps, I quickly ejected Gorgon's empty clip, which held around eighty rounds each, quickly slamming the empty slot against one of the cartridges on my side, loading it into place.

The Manticore lifted it's tail, intent on using it's spines once again, but this time I aimed Basilisk at the ground before firing one of the nades, bouncing it off the ground as it flew towards the beast's stomach, rocking it as it's armored underside took the blast, knocking off the armor on it's belly. with that I was down to seven grenades, but with the Manticore's armor weakened I couldn't help but feel like it was worth it. The creature shook a little, chips of it's bone-like armor falling from it's underside, but other than that it hadn't seemed to have taken any damage beyond that, it then released a roar as it came at me again, leaping into the air as it tried to slam it's paw down on me.

I had sprung backwards, narrowly avoiding it's paw as it smashed into the ground, I then quickly stabbed at it's paw, earning a roar of pain from the best as it attempted to trap me in it's jaws. as it's mouth approached from my left I quickly raised Basilisk, firing another grenade directly into it's mouth. The shock from the blast had sent me flying to the right, smoke poured from the Grimm's mouth as it recoiled from the direct blast, swinging it's head around in an attempt to get the smoke out of it's throat...What was it with Grimm surviving attacks like that? I mean if I remember correctly Yang fired like...A lot of explosive shots into a Nevermore's mouth, you would think an explosion int their mouth or throat would do serious damage, especially so close to the brain.

I shook my head, focusing on the Manticore again, *Stop distracting me logic, now's not the time!* I hissed in thought as the Manticore recovered, aiming it's tail at me again. I was about to move out of the way when something quickly positioned itself between me and the incoming spines, something metallic...I then realized what the towering figure was, "York!?" I asked, looking at the exposed back of his head.

Like always, York towered over me, and he was wearing his Rhino Prime armor, but unlike always his helmet was gone, revealing his head. He had tanned, scarred skin, his blue eyes matched the sky quite well, and his short, white hair was smoothed down. The spines shattered and bounced off when they struck him, his Iron Skin climbed up his armor and even spread over his head, thus he was completely protected, even with his helmet missing.

"Oi!" a familiar voice rang out, before I could turn to face it I saw a helmetless Nesun slide under the Manticore at high speeds, slashing and the Manticore's heels. As the Manticore collapsed York quickly pulled his Jet Kittag over his shoulder and charged it, striking it on the nose as it was about to try and stand.

I blinked as Flux ran to my side, "Got here as soon as I could, you're alright I take it?" he asked, still keeping his eyes on the Manticore.

I smiled, "Yeah, thanks for the hurry." I stated, getting ready to join the fight, "I blew off the armor on it's stomach, if we can get that thing on it's back we should be able to finish it off quickly!" I shouted, trying my best to covey the message to Nesun and York, York was busy striking the beast's head but Nesun had given me the thumbs up from the other side of the beast.

The Manticore swung it's paw, forcing York to skid away from it's face as it stood up and released a roar, almost immediately it tried to slam it's paw down on him. York, being the boss of a tank that he was, caught the paw, keeping it from coming down completely, but I could see cracks spreading across his Iron Skin. Nesun, seeing his chance, started unloading his Soma Prime's clip at the Manticore's underside, causing it to howl in pain, removing it's paw from York as it swung it's dangerous tail as Nesun, who used his blade dash to slide below the creature, shooting at it from the other side and backflipping away as it howled in anger, slamming it's paw down where he had been standing.

As the Manticore tried to roar Flux opened a hole to the rift around it's head before closing it, causing a blast that disorientated the monster as it stumbled backwards, York had took hold of his Boltor and unloaded at the beast, lodging several Orokin bolts in it's chest as they tore into it's flesh. Flux and I had joined in shooting at it, inflicting major damage as the creature started shaking and backing away.

In it's final moments, the Grimm released a death howl before falling on it's side.

We all took a moment to catch our breath, staring at the beast's collapsed form, eventually Nesun cleared the air by coughing, "Alright...Can we get an explanation now!?" he shrieked, causing me and Flux to jump.

We both stuck our hands up defensively as we turned to face him, "Calm yourself, we'll explain." we both stated in unison, causing his left eyebrow to twitch.

* * *

We had finally found the ruins, having explained everything on the way there, Nesun slowly nodded, "Alright...So what you're saying is that somehow or another Flux has the ability to jump entire dimensions, you switch bodies in your sleep...And this world's really important, but you don't know why?" he asked, causing me and Flux to nod, "Alright...But should we really be messing around here? Wouldn't that possibly derail what's meant to happen here?"

I nodded, "That's why i'm trying not to interact with anyone here...And that monster was going to cause a disruption." with this I was greeted by curious eyes, "I had a...Vision of sorts...That thing wasn't supposed to be here." clearly a lie, but I needed some way to state just how urgent killing that Manticore was.

Flux nodded, "Regardless, it's dead now, so things should be a little safer for everyone, yes?"

Nesun blinked before nodding, "Alright, I see your point..." he started, "But shouldn't we be getting back to the dojo now that it's defeated? This 'Ozpin' character you kept talking about may not like our interference." he stated, his arms crossed.

Flux chuckled, "It doesn't really matter." with this he was greeted by confused expressions, "I fell asleep here, much to my surprise, I returned to the dojo in a similar manner to Gheist, suggesting that I now body hop as well...But, I think I break the effect when I return to our world, after all, it does take my body with me." he informed.

Nesun then rose an eyebrow, "So then you can just do the same to use and it'd have the same effect, so I don't see the problem." he stated.

Flux nodded, "True, but this world has a rule about teams consisting of four members."

Nesun's expression went straight, "Where have I heard that before?" he muttered to himself, "Look, i'm just saying that we don't really belong here, so why not just remove ourselves and let the world progress as it's meant to do?"

Flux shrugged, "We're already involved, we did slay quite a vicious creature here, who can tell how many victims it was meant to claim." Nesun bit his lower lip, "We've already altered the flow of time quite a lot in that regards...but then again, who's to say we aren't meant to be here?" with that we all looked at him, even I was confused, "Think about it...I could have ended up anywhere whenever I tried seeing where Gheist's energy kept going, but I ended up in his room, just like you both ended up here as well." he stated.

I blinked, *So what he's saying is...That he didn't just follow my energy...* I thought to myself, paling at the idea of what he would have done if he ended up somewhere else, "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

Nesun nodded, "Yes...That's easily one of the dumbest things you've done." he stated in a blank manner.

Flux scratched the back of his head, an embarrassed smile on his face, "Well...I got curious." he stated, "Point is, maybe we were supposed to stumble across this world."

I bliked as I slowly broke away from the group, picking up one of the chess pieces, "Well, I don't know for sure..." I started, "But there's no excuse not to help innocent people." I stated.

York and Flux nodded, following my lead and grabbing similar chess pieces, Nesun was hesitant, but eventually he sighed and did the same.

* * *

Wow has it been awhile. x_x

Anyway, sorry for the delay, I tried writing this earlier but just couldn't muster the energy. I had a lot of stuff going on, but hopefully I can start typing more chapters.

Well, glad to finally get this up, I hope you all have a wonderful day, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to see you all next time. :3


	15. Chapter 15

I blinked as I stared up at Flux, my eyebrow raised, but I wasn't alone as Nesun had done something similar, "Flux...What were you talking to Ozpin about before the teams were signed?" I asked.

Right now we were in the 'theater', blending into the crowd as well as we could, though Flux didn't want to be too far from his new friends, who were likely to hear us from our current position. Flux had personally broke off from the group earlier, saying he had to ask Ozpin something, but both I and Nesun weren't quite sure we believed this.

Flux chuckled, "Oh, I was just providing our 'actual' names..." he stated, chuckling as he did.

I could feel Nesun's gaze growing more intense, "Flux, what did you tell him?" he asked with a quiet growl.

York had been standing off to the side, frowning as we seemed to be drawing attention from our fellow students in the surrounding rows, he hadn't had his helmet so without something to block his face he was getting nervous. Flux chuckled, "Don't worry about it, you'll figure it out." he said with a smile.

I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him, but it wouldn't do us any good to draw more attention, I decided to drop the subject with a low growl as I returned my gaze to the stage, my hands in my pockets.

In time Team RWBY was called to the stage, Ruby seemed to be nervous as she and her sister walked off, Flux waved to them, "Good luck!~" he called, drawing more attention.

I fought the urge to bite my lower lip as I stared up at the stage and watched the scene from the show unfold, when the team's name was announced I could hear Flux chuckle, Nesun blinked, "It's basically her name, isn't that rather convenient..." he asked in an amused tone, focusing on Weiss's shocked expression, "Better luck next time, Princess."

Nesun hadn't known here, but he had seen how she acted after we had returned, needless to say he wasn't fond of her.

Flux chuckled, "Careful Nesun, it'd be a shame to get an earful for that later." his focus was still on the stage as Team JNPR was called, "Good luck Jaune!~" he shouted, waving again, but this only seemed to make the poor guy even more nervous as he made his way to the stage.

Nesun growled lowly, "Flux, would you calm down already." he stated, drawing his attention from the returning sisters, "You look ridiculous, and you're attracting everyone's focus, not only is it rude to the people on stage but it's embarrassing for us."

Flux blinked before shrugging, "Alright then, sorry for being enthusiastic."

I could hear Nesun sigh but my attention was more focused on something else..."Gheist, Hallow, Thorn, and Sen, please make your way to the stage." Ozpin's voice announced, followed by my shocked expression as our pictures popped up on the monitors up front.

Me, Nesun, and York stared in confusion as Flux chuckled and started moving towards the alley between the rows, Yang had him had exchanged knuckle bumps as he passed, "Well, let's move gentlemen!~" he called, causing Nesun and my eyes to twitch before we followed, not wanting to look suspicious.

I bit my lip as I felt eyes land on us, I didn't want this attention but it was on us now whether we wanted it or not. I could hear whispers about my organic looking clothes as I passed, this caused my eyes to go half-lidded as I frowned, *Wow, getting judged for my appearance...What is this, High School? Real mature 'Hunters'...* I thought to myself as we climbed the steps to the stage, we lined up as the others had done and Ozpin stepped in front of us, I could still hear the whispers surrounding us.

Ozpin looked us over, taking more time with Nesun and York, "The four of you retrieved the Black Pawn and defeated a Manticore, from this moment forward you will work together as Team GHST, led by Gheist." (Ghost)

As the applause started I could feel a frown stretch across my face, my left eyebrow twitched, *God dammit...*

* * *

I watched as Nesun slammed Flux into the lockers, glaring at him, "Who the hell are Hallow, Thorn, and Sen!?" he asked, not pleased with a fake name, emphasizing 'Sen', which was apparently his new alias.

Flux sighed, "Alright, look, I can explain..." he started, "I figured that we would be on the same team because we are all outsiders, and when I left Gheist to face the Manticore alone I figured that since I had left under his orders that he may lead, and after some research I found out about team names..." he admitted, his hands raised defensively.

I raised an eyebrow, "So...Basically, you wanted to lie about the names to make them believable?"

Flux shook his head, "That doesn't matter, my goal was to make the naming process simpler, there was next to nothing you could form with our previous names." he stated, watching as Nesun slowly let go of his shoulders and backed off. Brushing himself off, he smiled, "Don't worry, your other names are recorded as an alias."

Nesun blinked, still looking slightly upset, "I wish you'd bring this up with us first..." he stated before releasing a sigh of annoyance.

I groaned, "Still, I don't know how I feel about being the leader...I feel that the role fits either you or Nesun better." I stated, shrugging as I got their attention, "Don't get me wrong, it's cool and all...But I didn't exactly give orders, nor do I think i'm suited for it given that my voice isn't exactly loud enough for shouting orders."

Flux shrugged, "Well it's not like you'll be that far away so I really don't see the problem, besides, we've got bigger things to worry about..." he stated as we all looked around the vacant room...There was four beds and a window, that was basically it, "We gotta do something about this..."

* * *

We lined up against the door and looked the room over, frowning, "You know...This room's not that big..." Flux stated. With our beds filling each corner there wasn't much space, there was a plus shaped area in the center of the room for use to walk on, though York's bed almost blocked the shower's door, "I kinda miss our comfy room back home..."

I groaned as I thought of one way to fix this solution, "Well..." I started, "Anyone got any objections against replacing the beds with bunks?" I asked, deciding to steal Team RWBY's idea before they actually put it into action tomorrow.

Nesun put his fist under his chin as he looked over at me, "...I think I have an idea..." he started, drawing the attention of all of us, "Let's just deal with this for now, when we get back home i'll get started on it." he stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

With pretty much nothing left to do we decided to call it quits for the night, going to sleep as the light from the shattered moon poured in through the window.

* * *

Flux, York, and I blinked as we stared at Nesun's handiwork, he had basically acquired four beds and constructed a metal frame for them. Nesun stared back at us blankly, "What, you guys wanted bunk beds, right?" he asked, confused by our reaction.

It was roughly before the start of the afternoon, essentially, Nesun had worked much faster than we had anticipated.

Flux was the first to question this, "Where exactly did you get the material for that frame, how did you draft a schematic that fast, and how did you construct it?" he asked, asking the question on all of our minds.

Nesun blinked before leaning against one of the two frames, crossing his arms as he did, "I just asked Luna, apparently her and her friends had bunk beds too." he stated calmly.

If I had water I would've done a spit-take, *Alright, so she looks like Weiss and even had bunks with her friends...* I started in my thoughts, *Maybe there's some kind of connection after all...*

I was about to open my mouth and ask if he had even noticed the similarities between the two, but I was cut off when an arm came down on my shoulders, practically trapping me in a headlock, "What's up guys!" a familiar voice asked, I then saw that my assailant was Flare, and she seemed to be excited about something, "You don't mind if I borrow Gheist, right?"

Flux gave her a confused glance, "Huh, why?" this had all been happening so quickly that he had no time to try figuring it out.

Without hesitation she had began to drag me away, "Taking him on his first mission, Luna's gonna call for you guys shortly, see ya!" she shouted, leaving them in confusion.

I blinked as I tried squirming out of the headlock, I wasn't exactly good at being so close to somebody, "O-Oi, i'm not gonna run away!" I stated, "And what's this about a first mission, I should be on a break after the other day."

Flare let go and scratched the back of her head, "Well, you haven't been all guilt-ridden like you were before, so Luna figured this would be a good chance to put you to the test." she stated, "Besides, the Lotus says that this is important, and it's the Infested, so it's cool!" she stated with a grin, her eyes sparkling at the word 'Infested'...

If I had learned anything about Flare during my time here it was that she, and most Ember, seemed to get some kind of psychotic thrill from lighting the Infested on fire...I shivered slightly, knowing full well that bringing down this high she seemed to be riding could end up a mistake that could negatively impact my health, "Ah, okay..." I stated, trying to hide my fear of that glint in her eyes.

Flare's grin had somehow grown even wider, putting her canines on full display as she took hold of my left arm, "See, it's cool!" she stated, "Now come on, let's hurry up!" she stated as I found myself being dragged once again.

Before I knew it we were in the docking bay with two others in the group, I recognized a certain Nova Prime, Pixel, but we were also joined by a face I wasn't as familiar with...Perhaps the first Warframe that wasn't dictated by gender lock, the first I had met anyway, because this person was a male Trinity. His color scheme was mostly white but I hadn't seen his face quite yet as he wore an aura helmet, he was also outfitted with a Galatine on his back, a Burston Prime, and a Synoid Gammacor.

I blinked under my helmet, realizing that this guy must be pretty good.

Flare waved, her helmet equipped, "Hey guys, the team's ready to go!~" she shouted with a voice full of enthusiasm.

Pixel and the Male Trinity nodded, both entering their Liset as I felt a pull on my collar as I was forced to join Flare, I couldn't help but groan as this happened, "I REALLY need to get my own ship..." I stated in a voice that was more than annoyed.

* * *

Flare hummed to herself as I chatted with her 'male' Cephalon, Union, "Alright, so what your saying is that all I have to do is fill in paperwork and Luna could hook me up?" I asked, a dumbfounded voice escaping my lips.

"Quite, it would seem that you've been enduring this for little reason." Union stated, apparently holding back laughter.

I could feel my eyebrow twitch as I shot a glance at Flare, "Why didn't any of you guys tell me this earlier?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

Flare shot me a blank expression as she shrugged, "Why didn't you ask anybody?"

With this silence fell over us as I let out an annoyed sigh and pressed my palm to my face, only to reel back when a face appeared in the corner of my visor, "Yeah, you should've asked Luna the first day." Pixel stated, her actual face showing up in a box in the right corner of my vision. Realizing what she had done, she gave me an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that, I thought you knew about the communication system."

I blinked, "So you're saying that there's basically a camera in front of our face that can send an image of us to our teammates?" I asked, wondering why I never knew...Then again, I haven't exactly been on any missions other than that one with Minari...

Pixel nodded, as if on cue another face appeared. the boy had the appearance of a shy boy, his pale skin was smooth with little to damage his appearance, his golden eyes shined through the digital box, his short, blonde hair was almost worn kind of like Jaune's as well...He nervously coughed, "Uh, I just realized that we aren't acquainted." he started, "My name is Oros, it's nice to meet you." he stated with a smile.

I nodded, "Hey Oros, i'm Gheist." I stated, "So...You're a Trinity?" I asked, wanting to get to the bottom of things.

Oros nodded, "Yes, I prefer to be a healer above all else, so Trinity was the best Warframe for me." he stated, not sounding embarrassed in the slightest, "I take it i'm the first you've met?"

Flare blinked, "Come to think of it, I don't think you met anybody that uses the other equivalent of a Warframe..." she stated, causig everyone to go silent as things became awkward.

* * *

We all came down from the roof of the room as we landed ourselves on the inside of a Grineer mining facility, looking around I could tell that the room was presently empty, but the growth of the infested spores on the floor was kinda...Sickening actually...That and there were a few Grineer corpses laying about.

Flare cracked her knuckles before taking the lead, "Alright guys, let's do this!~" she shouted enthusiastically as she vaulted over the railing to a lower floor.

I blinked, watching as Pixel followed her lead with a sigh, "She gets way too excited about this..." she stated as she fell to the lower floor.

I soon felt a tap on my back as Oros went next, "Let's get this out of the way, the longer we wait the more victims there will be." he stated as he jumped.

I blinked, eventually sighing as I worked myself up, "Alright, remember, there's no fall damage..." I stated to myself as I forced myself to run at the ledge and jump, soon running towards the doorway that the others had opened.

It didn't take long before I could hear the wails of the dead, screaming in agony as they burned alive, followed by the psychotic laughter of a certain Ember. As I ran through the corridors I passed a few Grineer Lancers, still knocked on their asses and staring down the hall with a mix of awe and fear as the few Infested still in viewing distance collapsed to piles of ashes with fresh embers dancing in the air.

I could feel sweat run down my face, *Remind me never to piss her off...* I stated to myself, glad that I couldn't see whatever face she had right now.

Eventually I had caught up with the group, launching a grenade into a horde of infested, blowing them to bits and blowing a Trooper out of the way of a charger that had been approaching his tail, said Charger was greeted with a Hek to the face. I soon ran up to a small horde that had been closing in on a group of two Lancers and a Butcher, using my first skill to saw into the group of Infested, giving the Grineer I had just helped some breathing space.

Across the room I saw spouts of fire erupting from the floor, sending the burning husks of the Infested flying through the air as Flare ran circles around them, roasting others with the Ignis that she had brought instead of her Ogris. Oros was swinging around his massive blade, sending a small number of Infested flying as he cleaved them in two, occasionally casting Eve on an Infested near Flare, keeping her supply of energy at a constant to fuel her World on Fire. Pixel seemed to be doing her own thing on the same side, surrounded by shimmering, golden 'particles' that orbited her before embedding themselves in the Infested getting closer, she twirled her Bo Prime as she beat the crap out of anything that got within range...It kinda made me wonder why she wasn't using Molecular Prime, but I guess I shouldn't question her way of doing things.

I had returned my attention to my side of the room, I could see a small group of chargers coming at me and the small group of Grineer, but a shadow from my left followed by a hail of bullets revealed that a Heavy Gunner was now with our group, dropping the oncoming Chargers with the assisted fire of the Lancers.

I locked my Tonkor back onto my back as I equipped my Kronen, charging towards the hall that the Infested were coming from, I was expecting Flare and the others to follow short when an explosion rattled the facility and caused me to stumble, turning to see a pile of ruble the seemed to have cut the room in half. I bit my lower lip, "Hey, what happened!?" I asked, hoping I was using the communications right.

Luckily enough I was greeted by three familiar face in the right corner of my HUD, "I don't know, I think Flare caused a generator to overheat." Oros stated, "Are you alright?"

I looked around, I could see a few Infested Runners coming through the entrance I was heading for, "Well, I got company, but I think I can handle it!" I stated as I got ready.

Three of the five Runners had been gunned down by the squad of Grineer at my heels, I soon ran at the surviving two, throwing myself at them in a twirl that cut the two of them in half. Pixel growled, "I don't think we can clear the ruble!" she stated, sounding pretty sure that we were separated for good.

Just then a fourth face appeared on my HUD, the Lotus, "Tenno, one of the generators overheated and caused an explosion." she started, causing Flare to whistle and look away, "This facility is larger than most you'd normally been sent to, it looks like there are more points ahead that you'll be able to regroup at." with this message delivered her screen vanished.

Oros sighed, "Well, it's better than nothing..." he started, "Gheist, be careful, we'll try to meet up with you further in, alright?" he asked, sounding concerned.

I nodded, "Yeah, I hear you." with this they each vanished from my HUD, I let out a sigh as I looked towards the squad of Grineer, who seemed to want me to hurry up and lead the charge. With a perfectly blank expression I turned back towards the door, releasing another groan, *Why does the Multiverse hate me?* I wondered to myself as I led the charge, followed by the sound of metal boots.

* * *

Yes, another chapter!~

*I hope to get some more feedback as well. xD*

Ugh, this took awhile to get to because i've been distracted by hilarious videos, breeding Pokemon for myself and a friend, and planning a few things about the Homunculus Warframe with the help of an ally. :3

I hope that you all enjoyed, I hope to see you in the next chapter.~ :D


	16. Important Update

Long time no see, sorry for the ages of inactivity, I blame my own attention-span. x_x

I'm not quite sure if this goes against site rules or not, but I wanted to give the followers of this story a little update.. Lately i've been struggling to get myself back to the keyboard to type, it's become shockingly apparent that I can't really find a way to continue the story in it's present shape, thus i've been thinking about revisiting it, starting from scratch and rewriting it.

Sorry if i've disappointed you, I honestly want to continue the story, but i've written myself into numerous holes that must be fixed, one such problem being the RWBY name process, in which your name must be a color or bring one to mind, which I will have to take more care for the next time around.

Anyway, if anyone was still hoping for future chapters, I may or may not continue with this present story, but unfortunately I can't make promises that i won't be starting a revised version from scratch.

Thank you for your time, I hope you all have a wonderful day. :3


End file.
